Royal Wedding
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: 3: Guess which of our favorite royal Tinkerbell couples is getting married? That's right- it's Lord Milori and Queen Clarion! This story will have pre-wedding, wedding and post-wedding. I hope you all enjoy it! Chapter 24 is up! THE WEDDING P2!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tinkerbell or any of the characters or Disney(obviously). If I did own Tinkerbell, Terence and Tinkerbell would be getting somewhere in there relationship.**

**Author's Note: Here is the Royal Wedding I promised at the end of my Christmas Ball story. I hope you guys enjoy it and it lives up to your expectations. ^_^**

* * *

Clarion slipped on the ice and fell on her butt for what seemed liked the hundredth time that day. Milori skated up to her, and tried to suppress his grin. He held out his hand for her to take.

"You alright?," he asked, sounding as if he was trying not to laugh. She smiled and took his hand.

"You find this very humorous; don't you?," she asked him.

"Very," he replied back. She pulled on his hand and stood up on her ice-skates shakily.

"You just wait, I'll be skating circles around you eventually," she told him. He smiled some more.

"Like Fairy Mary?," he asked. Clarion laughed.

"No, not quite like her," she admitted. "But close."

Milori laughed too.

"You bring a lot of amusement to my day," he said to her.

"Amusement? I am a very practical and serious woman," she said. He snorted.

"Oh, yes. You are a _very_ serious woman," he said, in a joking tone. He skated around so he stood in front of her.

"May I receive a kiss, from my very serious wife to be?," he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"On the ice?," she asked.

"Of course! I'd kiss you anywhere," he told her, giving her a devilish smile. She found herself blushing down at the ice. He cupped his hand beneath her chin and raised it so her lips were close to his. He leaned down for the kiss and...

"AH!," they both cried as something very fast sped by them on the ice. That thing leaped into the air and did a triple spin, landing in a perfect skating stance.

"Mary! What are you doing?," Clarion called out.

Fairy Mary gave them a sly grin and responded, "Oh, I'm just here with my boyfriend. How you doing, Dewey?"

Dewey, or more commonly known as the Keeper, came slipping and sliding around the corner, trying to get his bearings.

"C-can't you slow down?," Dewey asked, panting with the effort of staying on his skates. Fairy Mary giggled.

"You speed up!," she told him. Fairy Mary skated over and dragged him over the ice by his staff.

"Aw, Mary. Don't you think you're being slightly... assertive?," Clarion asked carefully.

"Assertive?," Milori asked.

"I meant another word but I just can't think of it...," Clarion's voice trailed off.

"How about bold? Vigorous? Exuberant? Abrasive?," Milori suggested.

"No, I don't think that's the word...," Clarion said. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind. As long as your here with us Mary and Dewey, would you like to skate with us?"

The Keeper and the Tinker exchanged glances.

"As long as we're not imposing," Dewey said. Milori smiled.

"Of course not! We would enjoy having our friends around," Lord Milori told them. So they went on to skate with each other. Clarion started to notice just how bad of a skater the Keeper was. He was worse than her. She felt sort of smug about that.

_"I'm better than a frost fairy," _she sang-song inside her head. Then she ran into a snow bank. Everyone started laughing.

_"Ok, maybe not,"_ she thought, slightly annoyed. Milori came skating up to her.

"Perhaps we should try a different sport first. This seems a bit too dangerous for you," he joked. Queen Clarion hoisted herself back up with his hand.

"Fine, but the next sport we will try will be a Warm fairy one and I look forward to seeing you make a fool of yourself," she told him.

"We'll see about that," Milori replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah-hem," they heard someone cough rudely from behind them. They turned around to see none other than the Minister of Winter.

"Oh, hello Winnie," Lord Milori greeted. She scowled fiercely.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! My name is not Winnie! And I'm not a bear!," she growled(it should be noted that her growl sounded just like a bear's). Lord Milori waved his hand dismissively. Queen Clarion raised her eyebrow at the critical minister.

"And what pleasure do we get of seeing you this fine evening?," Clarion asked, as politely as possible. The minister's scowl got deeper.

"Well, _somebody_," she said in a way to let them know that she was not happy with that certain-somebody. "Decided I needed to be the one to bring you guys to the meeting."

"Meeting? I was not aware I _had_ a meeting," Milori stated, his eyebrows knitting together in suspicion. The Minister of Winter ignored this and turned to Fairy Mary and the Keeper.

"You two have to come too," she commanded.

"But-," Fairy Mary started.

"-It's that meeting we've all been talking about having," the minister explained, somewhat impatiently. Fairy Mary paled slightly.

"Today?," she whispered.

"Now, tell me minister. How is it that we've _all_ been talking about it, but yet, Milori and I have heard nothing about it?," Clarion asked, letting her eyes bore into the Minister of Winter, colder than the coldest icicle. The minister suddenly looked nervous.

"This is why I didn't want to get you guys," she mumbled. Lord Milori placed a hand on Clarion's shoulder.

"It's alright, Clarion. I'm pretty sure there's a good reason we were not informed of it," Milori said gently, trying to calm her down. Clarion's shoulder's sagged. Then she straightened back up, looking like her regal self.

"Well then, we better get going," she said, smiling. It's times like these that Clarion was glad that she was a good actor. She was very suspicious about what was so important that it had to be held in a required meeting but not important enough to tell her and Milori. It annoyed her. As they flew off(Milori walked beside them), Clarion dropped back so she was in line with Fairy Mary, who seemed to be avoiding the queen now.

"Mary, what is this meeting about?," Clarion inquired, her right eyebrow raising. Her old friend bit her lip. Seeing that the Tinker wasn't going to tell, Clarion continued to pry. "You know Mary, you really don't want me figuring out _after_ the meeting starts."

Fairy Mary sighed and looked down at the snow. She mumbled, "It was the Minister's idea."

Clarion's face remained impassive though she was starting to lose patience. The queen said gently, "That wasn't my question, Mary."

"I just wanted you to know that right off the back," Fairy Mary added hastily. "I didn't agree to it."

Clarion nodded. "It's alright, Mary. I wouldn't get mad with you anyways. What do the ministers wish to talk about?"

"...Possible canceling your wedding," Fairy Mary whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

**Well, there's the first chapter! Was it good? did it live up to your expectations? Is it too soon to say?**

**Also, incase you have to know, Mary is Clarion's nickname for Fairy Mary. No one else calls Fairy Mary that. It is a nickname, unique to them. Also there are things I will tell you upfront about my story:**

**1. Fairy Mary is dating Dewey. And she used to date Fairy Gary but they both were too hard headed to ever get along.**

**2. Milori proposed during the Christmas Ball(that is my other story, check it out if you like this story).**

**3. And it's been three months since Milori has proposed.**

**4. Milori's bird's name is Archimedes'. I named it that because A) it sounds cooler than Snowy, B) Merlin's owl's name is that, and C) You all know it's a kick-butt name. It's only a matter of time before you admit it.**

**5. The next chapter is going to be the meeting. You'll see why anyone would want to break apart the one of the most romantic couples ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long but my internet was down for a reason my family, the geek squad or the phone company could not figure out.**

* * *

Clarion, Milori, and the Minister of Winter finally walked in. After a while of walking, Milori decided it was too strenuous and went to get his owl, Archimedes. Of course, Clarion had wanted to go with him. And _of course_ the Minister of Winter insisted she had to stay with them to make sure they don't ditch the meeting. Fairy Mary and the Keeper had went on ahead. Also, Clarion never got a chance to tell Milori what the meeting was about, with the minister breathing down her neck and all.

They all took their seats at the rectangular table. Both the Lord and the Queen sat at the heads of the tables across from each other. The four ministers sat up front with Clarion, and the talent heads sat in their seats in alphabetical order. First Animal on the right beside the Minister of Winter then the Head of the Art fairies beside the Minister of Autumn... and so on.

The unfortunate problem with this seating arrangement for Clarion was that Milori was as far as he could be. And Tinker fairies were, ironically, the second to the last on the alphabet. The Water fairies being the very last. So, Fairy Mary was also far away from Clarion, sitting right beside Lord Milori. Queen Clarion took herself to the head of the table, in the seat of power.

"So, what's this all about?," Clarion asked casually, wringing her hands together. Not to her surprise, no one spoke up. Although(once again, not a surprise), the minister's got into an argument.

"I don't want to be the one who tells them! I already picked them up!," the Minister of Winter protested.

"Well, _I'm_ certainly not going to tell them!," the Minister of Spring huffed, turning his nose away from the Minister of Winter in an uptight way. Queen Clarion wondered if she should tell them she already knew. No... it always worked to her advantage when someone believed she knew less than she really did.

"Why don't _you_ tell, Autumn," the Minister of Summer said. The Minister of Autumn sighed.

"Well, today we wish to discuss... er, well...," he began. The Minister of Winter got impatient.

"We want you to cancel the wedding," the Winter Minister blurted out. "There, was that so hard to say?"

"If you didn't believe it was hard to say, then why didn't you tell them?!," the Minister of Spring asked. Milori looked across the table to see how Clarion was reacting. He saw a flicker of anger in her eyes. A flicker only someone who had been looking for it would notice. But, besides that, her cool face hadn't changed. He wished he could keep his face set like that. It was obvious to everyone that Milori was displeased with hearing this news.

"Do you all have a good reason as to why I can't marry the woman I love?," he asked, the dangerous note of a threat underlying his statement. Everybody shifted in their seats uncomfortably. The ministers looked at Winnie for guidance.

"Don't look at me! You guys do something for a change! I'm tired of doing everything for this meeting," the minister complained. Nikki, the Head of the Healing talents, sighed. Nikki was a purple haired, plump fairy who was a bit taller than Fairy Mary and a little less er, overweight.

"Well... I guess I'll explain," she said, a bit regretfully. "When you two marry each other the kingdoms will be united and well, not everyone wants that. If they were to be united we'd most likely make the Winter Woods a part of Pixie Hollow. So, in short terms, the Winter Woods will no longer be it's own country. And after thousands of years of being independent, not everyone is thrilled at the thought of being just another section in Pixie Hollow."

"And there's _so _many other problem," Seth, the Head of the Fast-Flyers, blurted out. Being true to his nature, he was very fast and said things on his mind as quickly as possible. Forethought really didn't matter to him nor did he use it. So he said a lot of things in the past he probably shouldn't.

"What kind of other problems?," Lord Milori asked carefully. Gretchen, Head of the Teaching talents, spoke up this time.

"For one thing, if you don't mind me saying, love is... a distraction," Gretchen said quietly. Milori's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Distraction? I'd have you know that I dated Clarion for centuries in the past and it didn't distract me then and it won't know," he growled, finally losing his patience.

"Yes, but now you can cross the border and see each other whenever you want, which wasn't possible back then," Gretchen pointed out.

"Besides, you can be happy and not be married. The last time a fairy got married was... well, it wasn't during your rein Clarion," Mayriad, Head of the Water talents, stated.

"And haven't you been reining for thousands of year?," asked Robin, Head of the Animal talents.

"Yes, I have. And I don't see a problem with being the first to get married during my rein," Clarion said, giving the fairies a defiant look. She looked around the room, wondering just how many were against her. "So, is there _anyone_ who thinks I should marry him?"

"I like the idea," Fairy Mary said, immediately. "And I'm not just saying that because we're friends. I'm saying it because I think it might be good for the two kingdoms to unite. It might be the final step we need to complete the bond between the two countries."

"Or it'll tear us apart," the Minister of Winter said bluntly. "Look, I'm not really opposed to you two marring; it just seems like a bad idea to me. If Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods could get along then the Winter Woods wouldn't have caused a civil war long ago, so they can secede."

"But, like you guys said, it's different now," Lily interjected, which surprised most of the fairies there. Lily was new to the council and the youngest arrival in it. Also, she likes to be quiet. So when she spoke, the council tended to listen. "We can cross the border now and are bond between the two countries is strong as ever. I think, uniting them by marriage is a wonderful idea."

The Minister of Winter snorted. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yes, actually," Lily said, which caused Winnie to pout. "If you want to know what a majority of the common fairies think about the wedding, I can speak on the Garden fairies behalf. I know all of them are _very_ existed about it. Especially Rosetta. She thinks it's cute."

Finnick gave Lily a menacing smile, like an evil wolf.

"Cute," he said, viciously. "I hate cute. And we're not jeopardizing the safety of all the fairies in a chance there might be another civil war because two fairies want to play kissy-face and the garden fairies think it's-," then he spat out the last word. "-_cute_."

Lily cringed in her seat. She was shy, and hated being yelled at. Besides, Finnick scared the heck out of her. Fairy Mary's face started to get red in anger.

"You hold that tongue of yours Finnick," she snapped. "Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you have to be so rude!"

He just smiled at her like he was amused of her anger. "Though your closed Tinker mind _is_ very amusing, you fail to see the big picture. Marriage is not necessary between them. As the Head of the Royal Guard, I know that this is a strategic mistake on Pixie Hollow's part."

"Oh yeah! Strategic my-!"

"Please, Fairy Mary!," Clarion commanded, trying to settle the argument before it really instigated from there. Finnick could be challenging. He was a downright cruel character and in his own sense... evil. Only a while ago did she learn that he had a magic spell on him that made him loyal to her. He was required to take it to become the Head of the Guard. But, deep down(but not too deep), she knew that was the only reason he hadn't done away with her yet and taken over the kingdom.

"Now, is there any other reason we shouldn't marry? Seth said there were '_so_ many reasons'," Clarion said, saying the last part in a mocking tone. Seth flinched slightly.

"For starts, if the two countries join Lord Milori will no longer be that," the Minister of Autumn said. Clarion's eyebrows narrowed.

"What do you mean by he won't be 'that' anymore? What is 'that'?," Queen Clarion asked.

"Well, if the Winter Woods is no longer it's own country, it won't need it's own a leader. Lord Milori will no longer be the Lord of Winter," the Minister of Autumn explained.

* * *

**I'm going to stop there. Lol! Me and my cliff-hangers! I'm sure you guys love them. ;)**

**Also, more things you should know:**

**1) Finnick does _not_ like Clarion. He is just a vicious brute.**

**2) Here's a quick, irrelevant fact. It should be noted that in the fairy realm, there is no such thing as Liberals and Conservatives. But if there was, Fairy Mary would be a die hard Liberal. In fact, I think all the Tinkers are probably liberals. Also, Clarion would be a die hard Conservative because she believes 'the old ways' are best. ****I just told you that so it would be a bit easier for you to know what they'd probably agree on in politics.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: Don't you guys even _think_ about starting a political debate on my review page. Or I'll send Kyto after you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo-hoo! Chapter three! I know I must have driven you crazy with that cliff-hanger, so here the next chapter.**

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Let's take a vote," one of the talent Heads said.

Another shouted, "Vote?! This is a monarchy not a democracy."

"I think a vote is a good idea," Queen Clarion said. She truly thought that, but it didn't mean she wasn't nervous. What if the majority didn't vote in favor of the marrige?

"Hands up for those who agree that I and Clarion should marry," Lord Milori said. Hands shot up. Queen Clarion immediately picked out Fairy Mary's hand and ironically, the Minister of Spring's. Which surprised her because it had always been apparent that he had a major crush on her for the longest time. He must be raising his hand because he wants whatever makes her happiest. He is such a good friend...

Besides them, about fourteen others were raising there hands, including Lily. Clarion noted that neither the Minister of Winter or Finnick made an attempt to put up their hands.

_" 'Not that I'm against you two marring' yeah right,"_ Queen Clarion thought, angrily. The Minister of Winter had lied straight to her face. The others who didn't raise their hands were Gretchen, who tried to keep her face blank of emotion; Nikki, who was so ashamed that she looked like she was about to cry; Thor, Head of the Storm fairies; and the Keeper, who was avoiding both Lord Milori's and Queen Clarion's eyes.

The Keeper! That should've surprised Clarion but it didn't. Not to say she thought he was doing it to be cruel, in fact it was quite the opposite. The Keeper didn't make decisions unless he thought it was best for everybody. He also knew the history of Pixie Hollow better than anyone. So if he thought their marriage would bring a problem that had been seen in the past, then he'd know. Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it.

"So it seems we have a majority," Queen Clarion said, trying not to jump out of her chair and scream, _'YES!'_. She looked across table and could tell by the look on Milori's face that he felt the same.

* * *

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori walked next to each other along the border, holding hands. Milori's finger gently traced circles on the back of her hand.

"It seems we have avoided a crisis," Milori said, smiling down at his beautiful fiancée.

"It seems so," she replied back, smiling too. Then she frowned, remembering something that was said at the meeting. "Milori, what will you do?"

"What do you mean?," he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"They were right when they said you'll no longer be Lord of Winter. What will you do when you lose your title? It's your talent. Am I really more important than that?," she asked. Milori squeezed her hand tighter.

"Clarion, your worth _more_ than that. Besides, there's plenty of Kingdoms who have second-in-commands. Just because I'm not the Head Honcho anymore doesn't mean I can rule under you and command the Winter Woods," he told her, smiling. She smiled too.

"I suppose your right," she said.

"Aren't I always?," he joked. She playfully elbowed him.

"No, not _always_. But I am," she said. The laughed for a bit then fell quiet.

"Are you _sure_ you're fine with it?," she asked once again. Milori laughed and kissed Clarion's hand.

"Positive. I am perfectly fine," he said. Then he sighed. "It's probably time for us to get back to work."

She looked up at the sun. "Probably."

"Until later, my love," he said quietly, kissing the top of her hand. She blushed ever so slightly and flew off. Lord Milori whistled for his owl and Archimedes flew down. Milori got on top of the bird and flew towards the Keeper's place.

* * *

"Keeper!," Milori's voice boomed across the house. A nervous expression washed over Dewey's face. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle stared at the Keeper in confusion, wondering why he was so nervous.

"What's wrong, Dewey?," Periwinkle asked. Dewey looked around nervously, trying to locate the speaker of the voice. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Lord Milori came to confront him, he just didn't know it would be so soon.

"Keeper?," the voice asked, from right behind Dewey this time.

"AAAHHHHH!," Dewey cried, dropping his staff in the process. He laughed nervously, and scrambled to pick up his staff.

"Oh... uh, hello! Howdya' do?," Dewey asked. Lord Milori turned to the girls.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with the Keeper," he told them.

"Sure, go ahead," they said. They made no attempt to leave.

"Alone," Lord Milori pointed out. Realization hit the sisters' faces.

"Oh, sorry," they apologized and flew off. Right before Peri got all the way outside, Tink caught her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Don't you want to know what Lord Milori wants to talk to him about and why Dewey's so nervous?," Tink whispered in Periwinkle's ear.

"Well... yeah," Peri said, honestly. Then Tink pointed behind a bookshelf.

"Let's see then," Tink said flying over. Peri smiled. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle watched from behind one of the Keeper's many bookshelves. They noticed that Lord Milori's calm face had suddenly turned hard as stone. Lord Milori glared down at Dewey and Dewey gulped and fretted his hands nervously.

"Why?," was all Lord Milori said, in barely a whisper. Dewey had a flash of pain in his eyes.

"I so very sorry Lord Milori, but... it just isn't safe. Not for you, Clarion or any of the other fairies," the Keeper said quietly.

"Why not?," Milori asked, his voice sounded more sad than angry. Dewey's shoulders sagged.

"You heard them, a civil war can break out if you do. You might be fine with the Winter Woods being a part of Pixie Hollow, but most in the Woods aren't," the Keeper explained.

"But Lily said in Pixie Hollow-," Lord Milori began.

"-That's right. In _Pixie Hollow_," Dewey said pointedly. "And Pixie Hollow isn't the one that is forced to become part of another country and lose all their culture and rules. All for a marriage."

Lord Milori winced. The girls thought they could see tears coming to his eyes. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dewey continued.

"I'm not doing this to be mean or a bad friend. I just want what's best for you. For everybody," Dewey said.

"Well, your not exactly being a good friend," Milori snapped. Then his shoulders sagged too.

He turned and walked off towards the exit. "I best be on my way."

Dewey watched as Lord Milori left then turned towards the bookcase the girls were hiding behind.

"Come on out girls, I know you are behind there," Dewey said. The sisters flew over with grim expressions on there faces.

"You canceled the wedding?," Periwinkle asked in total disbelief. Dewey shook his head.

"No, but I made a move to _get_ it removed. Now Lord Milori is very upset with me," Dewey said. Tink placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I would be too," she said, glaring at the Keeper. She couldn't believe he would do something like that.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Peri asked, "Why would you do that? I thought you and Lord Milori were friends."

"It's... complicated," Dewey said, turning away from them and looking at one of his unfinished books. "I best get working on that book or I'll never finish."

The sisters' looked at each other and turned to leave when Dewey's called out to them.

"Please, don't mention anything you just heard to anybody else. The fact that someone tried to cancel the wedding is to remain secret. Alright?," the Keeper asked. Tink and Peri just nodded their heads glumly and flew off.

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha! Another cliff-hanger! Don't you guys just love it? When I give you cliff-hangers?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gasp, chapter 4 is here?!**

**One more thing: I will try to get the best ending for you guys. I've heard a lot of you threaten to destroy your computers(and something about sending Kyto after the ministers). Well, I am here to tell you not to worry. Your computers are safe. There will be a happy ending. Probably. ;)**

**(I just love teasing you guys.)**

* * *

Tink, Peri, Rosetta, Sled, Iridessa, Gliss, Silvermist, Slush, Fawn, Thorn, Vidia and Spike all gathered around on top of a glacier to have their meeting. The friends had decided to meet for a casual get-together but curiosity got the best of both Peri and Tink. They wanted to see just who supported or didn't support the marriage from _both_ point of views.

"So guys, I got a question," Tink said.

"Shoot," Fawn told her.

"How do you guys feel about the marriage?," Tink asked them. The reactions from this question had a wide range. Rosetta started to squeal in excitement, Spike pursed her lips, Silvermist wore her usual ditsy look and Vidia looked as if she had come to a very uncomfortable subject. In general though, most of them looked shocked because of how out of the blue the question seemed to be.

"Why do you ask-?," Iridessa started, slightly suspicious.

"-I think it's going to be the most _romantic_ thing of the century!," Rosetta blurted out, hugging Sled's arm tightly. He gave her a weak smile.

"How about you Sled?," Peri asked. Sled began to purse his lips like Spike.

"I guess I like it... but I'm just wondering if they'll have time for us afterwards," he said meekly.

"Of course they will! And they'll be so much happier now that they have each other," Rosetta giggled.

"I like the idea," Fawn said, shrugging as if she was cool with it.

"I love, love, LOVE it!," Gliss squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat causing her acorn hat to tilt sideways on her head. The hat was a gift from her ever-so-cute Tinker boyfriend, Bobble.

"But, guys! Have you never heard of a clumsy marriage between royals before?," Spike asked, holding up her hands incredulously.

"Yeah, man. Gotta love that Romeo and Juliet," Slush said in his very hippy like voice. "The story had lots of love going around in it."

"If I remember correctly, it had lots of _death_ too," Thorn mumbled but Slush choose to ignore him.

"That's beside the point!," Spike growled in annoyance. "When two royals marry, their countries have to join together to form one big country."

"Well, _Clumsies_ might do it, but this isn't the Mainland," Tink pointed out, feeling the need to defend the Royal couple. "We probably have our own ways of marriage."

"Sweetheart, we practically _invented_ marriage," Rosetta said. Some of the younger fairies looked at Rosetta in shock.

"We did?," Fawn asked surprised.

"I always thought it was a Clumsy idea," Silvermist said. Rosetta laughed.

"Of course not, Sugar. We fairies are magical creatures. We've been around since before the Clumsies," Rosetta explained. "We actually invented most of the stuff Clumsies got before they even thought of the idea."

"You mean Pixie hollow use to have horseless carriages?," Tink asked in awe.

"Yes, during the rein before Clarion's actually," Rosetta said, smiling.

"But why isn't it around anymore?," Tink asked, very disappointed it couldn't be in Clarion's rein but it could be in the other Queen's.

"Can't say for sure sugar," Rosetta admitted, somewhat apologetically. To Tink's surprise it was Vidia who spoke up. Tink was also surprised that Vidia hadn't said one smart-aleck remark since the marriage topic was brought up.

"A little before the end of Queen Clara's rein," Vidia started, but stopped to glare pointedly at Tink. "That was the queen before our dearest Ree."

"I _know_ that," Tink hissed. She hated it when her friends made fun of her history skills. "At least I do now."

Vidia rolled her eyes. "Anyways, a very bad war had just ended and it had been caused by those... _inventions_," Vidia said carefully, as if 'inventions' was not her first word of choice. "So, to prevent that from happening again Queen Clara banished weapons and inventions like those."

"But, why? Did she not realize the good the inventions could bring?," Tink asked. Ever since Tinkerbell kept introducing her inventions like the ones Vidia spoke of, it has done nothing but help Pixie Hollow in many ways.

"It might bring good to the Mainland, but _junk_ like that has no place here, Sweetie," Vidia said nastily, like she was pointing these words towards Tink. That's when Tinkerbell finally realized something. Vidia still disliked the Clumsies, despite her encounters with Lizzy and her father. Vidia and Tink had a stare down for a while until Silvermist interrupted with another question.

"Excuse me, Vidia, but I have a couple of questions," Silvermist said. Vidia kept glaring at Tink for a while until she finally turned towards Silvermist.

"Fine, what are they?," Vidia asked.

"First, how were fairies alive _before_ Clumsies? I thought we were born from their babies' laughter," Silvermist asked.

"Not always. Like Rosetta explained, fairies are ancient and magical so we didn't always have to rely on a baby's laugh," Vidia said.

"What did we rely on before that?," Spike asked, suddenly curious. "I never heard of something like that."

"Sadly, that was so far back in Pixie Hollow's past that we barely have any information of that time. Besides, I bet there was many ways a fairy could be born in the past," Vidia said.

"Why'd you think that?," Thorn asked her, raising one of his dark eyebrows.

"If it changed once, then whose to say it didn't a lot over the course of Pixie Hollows history?," Vidia pointed out. Spike nodded.

"True, I know for a fact that the Lords of winter rule for about 10,000 years," Spike stated.

"TEN THOUSAND YEAR!," Tink and Peri screamed.

"I believe the same is with Clarion too," Vidia said.

"How old are they now?!," Peri asked, still not able to wrap her mind around it. The rest of the friends(with the exception of Vidia, Spike and Thorn) also looked shocked. Even though age wasn't that important to fairies, simply because they are all ageless, it still came to them as a shock that anybody could live that long.

"Queen Clarion is approximately 5,853," Vidia replied.

"Should we be concerned that you know how old the queen is exactly?," Iridessa asked. Vidia just gave her a playful smile, like a cat toying with a mouse.

"I know Lord Milori's 6,000 birthday is coming up soon," Thorn said.

"You're not concerned about him knowing Milori's age dear?," Vidia asked Iridessa.

"Not really. Especially considering he use to be part of Lord Milori's royal guard," Iridessa answered.

"Lord Milori's Arrival Day is this year?," Fawn asked. Spike snorted.

"He has one _every_ year," Spike said snidely. "Everybody does."

"No, no. I meant to ask Thorn when Lord Milori's 6,000 arrival is coming up," Fawn explained, looking at Thorn for the answer.

"It's coming in a few decades," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Noticing the looks he got, he continued. "When you've lived as long as he had, you start to plan a few decades ahead."

"I do that myself sometimes," Rosetta silently mused. Fawn looked at her, wide eyed.

"Please don't tell me your thousands of years too!," Fawn begged. A flash of anger crossed Rosetta's eyes.

"I am _not_ that old, Fawn. I'm 134 actually," Rosetta explained, with a quiver of anger in her voice. Talking about her age always made her feel self-conscious and ugly. Sled kissed her gently on the cheek.

"And yet, you look as beautiful as if you just arrived," he told her. She giggled and started to kiss him in the manner that parents do to disgust their kids.

"Okay, love birds. We know you like each other but was that _really_ necessary?," Spike asked. Sled and Rosetta stopped for a moment to look at each other.

"Yes!," they both said in unison and preceded to make out again.

"Okay, let me rephrase myself," Spike interrupted. "Keep kissing, and one of you is going to get a broken bone."

Rosetta and Sled stopped though they didn't look to happy about it.

"Fine," Rosetta said grumpily. Vidia suddenly got up and stretched.

"Time for me to go," she said. Then she shot off before a word could be said.

"She's real good with history," Tink offhandedly. Iridessa smiled.

"The best in our class," Iridessa said proudly. Those who did well in academics tended to impress Iridessa. Tinkerbell thought back to the meeting. Someone had mentioned a civil war between Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. Maybe Vidia would know what it was about.

"Where do you think Vidia is going?," Tink asked, standing up. Thorn shrugged.

"Back to her place more than likely," Thorn said.

"Thanks," Tink said. Then she started to fly off while waving to her friends. "Fly with you later!"

Tinkerbell flew towards Vidia house, determined to figure out the answer. If there was a war between the two lands, she needing to know exactly what had happened.

* * *

**For those of you who didn't know:**

**1. Thorn is Vidia's boyfriend in this(my OC).**

**2. There was a Civil War between Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods way back.**

**3. It is considered a civil war because the Winter Woods was originally part of Pixie Hollow.**

**4. But after the war, the winter Woods became it's own place.**

**5. I'll describe it more in the next chapter.**

**6. I changed the rating of the story T because as we start to turn towards graphic stuff like talks of war and future things I'll put in this story, I realized this story could no longer stay K+.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter. Enjoying the story so far?**

* * *

A few minutes after Vidia had gotten home a knock came to the door. Slightly annoyed, Vidia storms over to the door and opens it. Of course it was Tinkerbell. Vidia gave a sigh of annoyance. What's the point of having a secluded home if no one ever left you alone?

"Why are you at my house, Tinkerbell?," Vidia asked calmly with only a hint of the annoyance she felt.

"Do you know anything about a civil war between the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow?," Tinkerbell asked. Vidia looked slightly shocked for a sec, then she frowned.

"Why do you ask?," Vidia asked. Tinkerbell laughed nervously.

"No reason...," she said, unconvincingly. Vidia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you quickly," Vidia said.

"Oh, thank-you Vid-"

"-Quickly," Vidia interrupted. "I won't stand here all day telling you."

"Oh, right," Tink said.

"The war started during Queen Jadis rein," Vidia began. "When she arrived, she arrived with her brother, Mordred."

"She had a brother?," Tink asked shocked. "Is that even possible?"

"What do you mean 'is it possible'? What about you and Peri?," Vidia asked, not being able to believe Tinkerbell's ignorance.

"Oh, right..."

"Anyways, the boy arrived first and then the girl," Vidia continued. "As you know, the queen has all talents."

"I do now," Tink said. Vidia rolled her eyes again.

"Well, because the laugh separated into two different laughs, he had all of the talents found in Winter," Vidia said.

"And she had all the talents found in the other seasons!," Tink finished.

"That's right," Vidia said. Tink beamed. "And for some reason, her brother was the only 'Winter' fairy that didn't get affected by the warmth of the warmer seasons."

"Why's that?," Tink asked. Vidia groaned.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have said 'for some reason'," Vidia snapped.

"Sorry," Tinkerbell mumbled.

"Anyways, who do you think was promised the land?," Vidia asked.

"Er... the oldest?," Tink answered. She didn't know much about history, but she believed the oldest always got the land.

"Nope."

"But, why not?"

"Because a) this is a _queen_dom," Vidia said. "And b) his Winter talents had no use for ruling the Warm seasons."

"That's not fair," Tink said.

"Nope, and you can imagine he was bitter about it," Vidia said. "So, he cleverly figured out about how to use the Winter Woods in a rebellion. The Winter Woods had never liked being ruled by a queen that couldn't even enter their realm. I mean, the queen didn't even know what Winter looked like. How can you expect her to rule it properly?"

Tink nodded. That made sense.

"But, he could enter it," Vidia said, smiling like the idea of beginning a rebellion was interesting. "He was also the most powerful winter fairy they've ever seen. So, he promised to help the Winter Woods secede from Pixie Hollow and become it's own country. On one condition..."

"That he became ruler," Tink groaned. If there was anything she learned from history, it was that supposed 'war heroes' had shallow motives.

"Well, yeah," Vidia said as if it was obvious. "We just said, he started the war to become a ruler."

"What happened?," Tink asked.

"The details are a bit sketchy but I do know one thing...," Vidia said. "Mordred killed the current queen, forcing his sister to become a ruler early and unwillingly."

"That's horrible!," Tink gasped. Vidia nodded solemnly.

"As the war continued, fairies on both sides began to die. So the young Queen Jadis decided it was time to kill her brother and exact revenge on him for killing the old queen," Vidia said. Tink gasped again.

"That's even worse!"

"So, anyways, here's where it gets sketchy," Vidia continued. "History can't decide who won. Some think the queen did, some think the sparrow man and some think they both died. But, the scenario that is most accepted is that they both surrendered before they could kill each other and made a peace treaty. The Winter Woods would become it's own country with Mordred as their ruler. After that, the Lords of Winter arrived in the Winter Woods like the queens arrive in Pixie Hollow."

"Oh, cool," Tink said shrugging. She started to fly off hoping she could get away before Vidia started asking _her_ questions.

"So, why'd you ask?," Vidia asked. Tink stopped in mid-air. It was that question _exactly _that had made her want to leave early.

"Um, uh...," Tink said, trying to think of an answer.

"If you're going to give me a lie, at least make it worth my time," Vidia said, picking at her nails. "Or just make it really entertaining."

"Well, I..."

"The monarchs aren't afraid this is going to be a problem, do they?," Vidia asked giving a knowing smile.

"You knew?!," Tink asked in shock. Vidia shook her head.

"Actually, I was just bluffing," Vidia admitted. "Scared you for a moment, didn't I?"

"Not funny Vidia!," Tinkerbell snapped. Vidia gave an amused smile.

"So, which monarchs are worried about it?," Vidia asked. "The Minister of Spring perhaps? Is that the excuse the Minister of Spring is using for why he doesn't want the wedding? How shallow."

"I don't know about him," Tink growled. "But I do know Dewey voted to cancel the wedding for that reason."

"So, the Keeper thinks it's a bad idea?," Vidia said silently.

"Yep..."

"Then I was right when I thought it was a bad idea too," Vidia said. Tink's jaw dropped.

"No... you're against it too?!," Tink cried.

"I suspected there was a long history a fighting between the two lands. I mean, if there wasn't, we would've joined together by now, wouldn't we?," Vidia asked. Before Tinkerbell could respond, the Fast-flyer continued. "Now, if even the Keeper thinks it might cause a war then we better take his word seriously. He's not stupid you know."

"I never said he was!," Tink shouted, her face starting to turn red.

"Even I don't want you pesky fairies to be wiped out from a war. Besides, I don't want to see Clarion and Milori get hurt," Vidia said. Then she scowled fiercely. Something told Tink that Vidia hadn't meant to say that last part.

"If you care about them, let them get married! They'll be unhappy if they can't be with each other!"

"Better they separate on their own will than torn apart from each other!," Vidia growled. Tinkerbell huffed.

"Whatever, Vidia. I'm leaving!," Tink shouted, flying off.

"Good, it'll be quieter once you're gone!," Vidia said, snidely.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Pixie Dust Tree..._

The Minister of Spring went flying around on his normal business routine, but he was more distracted than usual today. He thought about the wedding and his stomach got slightly queasy. Why didn't he just vote against it(not that it would've made that much difference)? He didn't support it, so why do he vote for them to go through with it? The Minister shook his head. He knew why he did it. He's just too soft. He was willing to let the woman he likes get married to another man because he hadn't wanted to hurt her by saying no.

"Yo! Spring the Plum Nose! I need to talk to you!," he heard a woman's commanding voice ring out through the tree. The Minister of Spring groaned. Unlike Clarion, this woman was hard-headed, blunt, uncompromising and loved to pick on him. She even made a song to that nickname(In the tune of Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer).

_"Spring, the Plum Nosed Minister!_

_Had a very big nose!_

_And if you ever saw it!_

_You'd think his face was a fruit bowl!"_

"Hello, Winnie. How are you?," the Minister of Spring asked without excitement. The Minister of Winter scowled.

"Why do you all insist on calling me that?," she asked.

"Why do _you_ insist on calling me Plum Nose?," the Minister of Spring retorted.

"Don't change the subject!," the Minister of Winter snapped. The Minister of Spring groaned in annoyance.

"Change the subject?! I thought it was plenty relevant-," the minister began to protest.

"Shh! I got to tell you something," the Minister of Winter interrupted. The Minister of Spring sighed, not taking what she said seriously. It was probably some joke about him.

"Yes?," he asked. Winnie's eyes darted nervously around the room, like she was afraid someone was listening.

"I like Lord Milori," she whispered. You better believe the Minister of Spring's jaw dropped.

* * *

**He, he. Time to stop! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6!**

**One thing first guys: don't be hating on the ministers and talent heads. They didn't come up with that meeting because they were thinking, "Hey, let's ruin their wedding". They held the meeting to see just in case they'll have to cancel it. After they said the problems that could happen with the wedding, they voted on whether the risk was worth it. And most voted in favor of keeping the wedding on.**

**Except now it seems Winnie and Plum nose are up to something.**

* * *

_A week later..._

Vidia was inside her house when a knock came to her door. Now what? Was this annoy Vidia month? Why were all the fairies suddenly coming to her house now?! Scowling deeply, Vidia marched to the door and flung it open.

"What do you want?!," Vidia growled. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. _Two_ somebodies actually. It was the Minister of Spring and Winter. Instead of apologizing and bowing, Vidia's scowl only deepened. "Why are you at my house... _ministers_?"

The tone in Vidia's voice clearly said that she meant something else when she said ministers. But the Minister of Winter let it slide. The Minister of Spring coughed nervously.

"So... Vidia. How do you feel about the wedding?," the Minister of Spring asked. Vidia raised an eyebrow.

"You need me to help you ruin it?," Vidia asked inquiringly. The Minister of Spring started to have one of his panic attacks.

"NO! Who told you that-!," he started but Winnie interrupted him.

"How'd you know?," she asked. Vidia shrugged.

"Why else would he be here asking one of the biggest trouble makers how she felt about a wedding that he didn't like and probably wished was ruined?," Vidia asked. "The only other question is: what's in it for you?"

"Me?," the Minister of Winter squeaked.

"Yes, you," Vidia said, sighing. "I doubt you're helping the Minister of Spring out of the goodness in your heart."

"Well... um, why not?," the Minister of Winter asked. Vidia rolled her eyes.

"It is _way_ out of character for you. It would be like if Tinkerbell decided she wanted to be responsible and not cause disasters, and we all know _that_ will never happen," Vidia said. The Minister of Winter nodded in submission.

"True."

"So, why are you here?," Vidia asked again. "I won't help you until you tell me."

"Well... maybe I like Lord Milori," the Minister of Winter said. Vidia's jaw dropped.

"You and Milori?!," she asked in shock. Winnie nodded. Then the fast-flyer began to laugh.

"What's so funny?," the Minister of Winter asked in a ice-cold voice.

"It's just... you ministers are just _trying_ to put yourself through a world of pain!" Vidia laughed some more. "First Spring likes Clarion and now you like Milori?! This is like, the most messed up love triangle _ever_!"

The Ministers remained silent. After Vidia stopped laughing, she eyed them skeptically.

"What do you expect me to do?," she asked.

"Like you said, we want you to ruin the wedding!," the Minister of Winter. Vidia paused.

"Is there anything in it for me?," Vidia asked. The Ministers glanced at each other.

"What do you mean-?," began the Minister of Spring.

"Arg! How stupid are you?!," Vidia groaned. The Minister of Winter snickered.

"He's pretty stupid," the Minister of Winter mumbled. The Minister of Spring pouted and gave Winnie a pointed look.

"What?," she asked. Vidia rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyways, I would like something in return," Vidia said.

"Like what?," the Minister of Spring asked cautiously.

"I would like for you to find stuff to blackmail Clarion by," Vidia said. "Or at least let me."

"Blackmail?!," the Ministers gasped in shock and unison.

"Yes, blackmail. That'd be a good way to convince her not to do the wedding," Vidia said. Then she added, "It's also fun."

"How do we know you won't use it for your own gains?," the Minister of Spring asked.

"You don't know. In fact, I probably _will_ use it for my own gains but that's my price. Either help me get the information I need or I don't help you," Vidia said. The Ministers seemed to consider this.

"Fine," Winnie said, shaking Vidia's hand. The Minister of Spring paused a second before doing the same. This was a _real_ bad idea...

* * *

Tinkerbell entered the Warm season's biggest library. After Dewey had tried to cancel the wedding, Tink was now avoiding his place. She just couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him right now. She flew around the library looking for a book on herbs. It'd probably be in the Garden fairy section. She flew over there and inspected the books. There! Several books on herbs lined the shelves. Tinkerbell picked up a couple of them and walked to the check-out desk.

"Hey, Ovid!," Tink said to the Story-telling talent head. He smiled when he saw her.

"How's my favorite Tinker?," he asked as she flew up to the desk. She laughed.

"I though Fairy Mary was your favorite?," Tink asked. He laughed.

"Nah, she's much to bossy. She scares me!," he said. They both laughed. Tink couldn't tell if he was serious or joking though. It's almost impossible to tell with the Story-telling talents.

"Can I check out these books?," Tink asked.

"Of course! But what do you need them for?," he asked as he wrote down in the catalog.

"A surprise for the wedding!," Tink said excitedly.

"Well, I'd love to see it once you're done!," Ovid said gleefully, being a sparrow man who was in too much of a good humor to ever worry about Tink's plans. Tinkerbell flew out just as happily. She couldn't wait for her plan to be used at the wedding!

* * *

Vidia pulled out a book from one of Clarion's drawers. The Fast-flyer sighed. Queen Clarion had always been bad at hiding things. Earlier, the ministers had been able to sneak Vidia in for the snooping. It had taken Vidia like five minutes to find the dairy. The fast-flyer hid things _so_ much better. The queen was practically begging fairies to read her dairy by putting out in the open.

But, instinct told Vidia that Queen Clarion hadn't done it on purpose. They have known each other for over a centaury and they had come to understand one another, which annoyed Vidia. She'd rather _not_ have a queen that knew her like a friend. Especially since they _weren't_ friends. Vidia smiled and slipped the dairy into the satchel. Queen Clarion deserved what was coming to her.

And it wasn't the ministers plans.

No, no. Vidia was much too smart for that. She had her own plans. Vidia was going to get Clarion back for making her chase the Thistles for a starters and playing favorites with that Tinker. Don't get her wrong, she and Tink were good friend, but that still doesn't mean she likes the fact that everyone thinks Tink is better than her in ever way. Vidia also needed to get Clarion back for that horrible wake up call around Christmas and many other things.

Vidia's plan was going to be cruel. But Clarion had it coming.

* * *

**Time for my cliff-hanger! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hope you guys are glad I updated! Also, thank-you for the ideas. They helped a lot.**

**BTW, when I said 'cliff-hanger' I had a flash back to that kid's show about the reading lions. You know, the one with the story book that always ends with the guy dangling off a cliff? That one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo hoo! New chapter! I tried not to keep you all waiting too long.**

* * *

Far away in the city of London, a baby girl laid in her crib. She looked up at the crib's mobile frame which had stars and hearts attached to it. Nearby, the window was open for the night's cool breeze to come in and relax the baby. At one point, a particularly strong gust of wind sent the stars and hearts spinning on their strings. The baby laughed and a seedling outside flew off, carried by the wind.

It headed towards Neverland.

* * *

Vidia was sitting up in her bed reading Clarion's dairy, when she heard the baby's laugh pass her house. Vidia tilted her head to the side to see if she's heard right. The laughter continued. Yep. Definitely a baby's. The Fast-flyer bookmarked her place in the book and got up and stretched. She would have to continue later. She flew outside and caught the laugh in a gust of wind. Then she began to lead it to the Pixie Dust tree.

* * *

Clarion had been about to get ready for bed when she heard the laughter. She smiled. A new fairy! She always enjoyed receiving new fairies. It was like a mother getting a new child. She loved all the fairies dearly, although some could be... difficult. Namely Vidia and Tinkerbell(though Tink didn't try to be). Clarion disappeared in a cloud of dust and apparated to the Pixie Dust center.

All the fairies were already there and the new fairy had just lifted her head. She had long dark hair, slightly pale skin and startling eyes. Her eyes were a light gray, like steel wool and her pupils were slightly less dark than they should be.

_"I hope she's not blind,"_ Clarion thought to herself. It truly is a horrible thing to be blind. Clarion couldn't even to begin to imagine...

Never mind. It wasn't time to think negative thoughts right now. Her dust collided together and she began to appear. She hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

The new arrival looked up as a bright light appeared in front of her, making her shield her eyes. When the light died sown, a beautiful fairy with large gold wings and a warm smile welcomed her.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here! Welcome to Pixie Hollow," she said majestically.

"H-hello," the new arrival replied nervously. The gold fairy chuckled.

"No need to be nervous," she said kindly. She flew behind her. "Now, let's see about those wings."

The gold fairy lifted up the new arrival's wings and the arrival starred in awe.

"These are mine?," she asked, flabbergasted. A few fairies laughed. The gold fairy laughed too.

"Yes, these are your wings. Do you wish to try them out?," the gold fairy asked kindly. The new arrival nodded eagerly. The gold fairy held out her hand for the new arrival to take. Smiling, she grabbed hold of the fairy's hand.

Then something happened.

Suddenly, a wash of energy and thoughts that weren't hers rushed into her. Gasping, she yanked her hand back. She noticed that the gold fairy had gone slightly pale. A fastidious sparrow man with brown hair and blue robes, flew up to check on the gold fairy.

"I'm fine," she told him. He still continued to fret.

"But, you majesty! What did she do to you? A fairy has never done that before-," he began but was abruptly cut off by the queen.

"That is enough, Minister of Spring," she told him firmly. The Minister of Spring held down his head in shame. She looked back at the young one. "Do you wish to try again-?"

"No!," the young fairy cried out, startling the fairies sitting nearby. She didn't want those thoughts to go into her again. They didn't belong to her. The queen looked at her for a while then looked like she consented.

"Alright, bring out the talents!," she said in a commanding voice. One fairy from each group put a symbol on a mushroom that appeared out of the ground. Several of the fairies smiled at her while a few scowled as if she had done something wrong. Had she?

"What's this for?," she asked, looking at the talents. The queen smiled.

"It'll help you know what your talent is," the queen said.

"How will I know?," the arrival asked.

"You'll know."

The new arrival walked around in the circle, looking for the talent she thought might be hers. She stopped in front of a hammer. She remembered how particularly nice the blond fairy's smile from this group had been. It'd be nice to have fairies that kind in her talent guild. She reached out her hand and touched the hammer. The light went out and it floated back down onto the mushroom.

The new fairy's wings drooped slightly. Guess that's not her talent. She went on to touch a water bubble. It popped. On it went; the ball of light went out, the flower shrank back, the snowflake melted and et cetera. It went on until there was only one talent left; the one with the little dust tornado. The new arrival began to walk towards it when she saw the way one of the fairies in that guild was glaring at her.

The purple clad fairy with long plum hair in a pony tail glare clearly meant one thing. _"Don't you dare even try to be in my talent guild or else."_

The arrival stepped back a bit. The queen noticed the purple fairy's glare and returned a stern gaze.

"Vidia..." The queen warned. Vidia looked away. The queen looked down at the young arrival and said gently, "Go on, dear."

The new arrival reached out her hand and touched the tornado. It dispersed. Nothing. That was all that was left. The new arrival felt tears coming to her eyes. What had she done wrong now? Wasn't one of those suppose to be her talent?

"W-what does this mean?," the new fairy said, with her voice shaking. All the fairies around her began to whisper about her, which made her even more upset. "Am I talentless?"

"No, dear one," the queen said gently. "Everyone has a talent. Yours may not be present."

"It's ok," a new voice said, causing the queen and arrival to turn their heads. A pink clad fairy with curly brownish-red hair and blue eyes flew over to them. The pink fairy continued, "I didn't know my talent for the longest time either. Hi, I'm Prilla."

"Hi... Prilla," the new arrival said. "This... I mean, I _will_ find my talent."

Prilla paused before answering. Then she nodded her head. "Sure! I'll even help."

"Thank-you," the new fairy mumbled, blushing. Already, fairies were trying to help her and she had thought she was going to be an outcast when she figured out she didn't have a talent. The blond who had set down the hammer leaped up and said, "She can stay with the Tinkers' since Prilla's place doesn't have room."

"So, you can stay with the Tinkers' and I can come get you every morning so we can begin to look for your talent!," Prilla said excitedly.

"Is this alright with you?," the queen asked the arrival. The arrival nodded, gleefully. The queen smiled.

"Well, then. Fairies, come welcome are new arrival, Vixen," the queen said, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Queen Clarion reappeared in her room, frowning slightly. That fairy's talent... what could it be? One idea came to mind but it made Clarion feel sick.

_"If it is what I suspect it is," _Clarion thought, feeling like her heart was being ripped out. _"Then the wedding is as dangerous as everyone says."_

* * *

**Sorry rosie0522, another cliff-hanger. Just for you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear guests: Don't worry. I'm not offended by any of the comments. We're all good! Lots of love baby!**

* * *

**By popular request, I have been forced to continue the story ASAP(don't worry, it's not like I have a _life_ I need to be attending to or anything*cough*sarcasm*cough*). So here it is!**

**And for all those _wonderful _comments I received, thanking me for the cliff-hangers(again, sarcasm), I will try to end each chapter with a cliff-hanger from now on. I know, I know, you can thank me later(because you all love me so) but now it is time for the story!**

* * *

_Next day..._

Vixen woke up and stretched. She had a weird dream last night. She only remembered it vaguely, but it was at someplace where half of it was cold and white while the other half was green, warm and filled with flowers. Vixen flew over to the closet to get her clothes. They were an annoying green and _way_ to big for her. They looked like they could fit Clank, a Tinker fairy who had been introduced to her after the choosing ceremony.

She winced.

_"How about I don't think of that,"_ she thought. Then a knock came from the other side of her door.

"It's me, Tink!," the blond haired fairy, who had introduced herself last night, voice called out.

"Come in!," Vixen told her. The blond Tinker flew in and smiled at her kindly.

"Hey, Vixen!," Tinkerbell said. She looked down and noticed how the new fairy was looking at the clothes. "Do you need help?"

"That would be nice...," Vixen admitted. Tink looked through the closet and called over her should, "Anything in particular?"

"Something that covers as much as me as possible," Vixen said, a bit embarrassed.

"Why?," Tink asked.

"Because I don't want to touch anybody," Vixen said, feeling herself blush. Tink stiffened and turned back to give her an odd look.

"Why...?," the Tinker asked again but with an uneasiness in her voice this time.

"You saw what happened to the queen. I don't want to be touching anyone again!," Vixen exclaimed. This seemed to make sense to Tinkerbell.

"In that case, I got some travel clothes that might work for you," she told the younger fairy. Vixen smiled.

"Oh, thank-you Tink!," Vixen said with gratitude. Tink shrugged.

"No prob!," she said. "We'll get Rosetta to shop with you later."

Vixen smiled. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought after all...

* * *

Deep in the Pixie Dust tree, Clarion sat on a chair thinking. What was with the new fairy? Is her talent really what she thought it was...?

Clarion shuddered.

She hoped it wasn't. Maybe it's some other minor talent that hasn't been seen in a while. Unexpectedly, Vidia came marching into the room. The queen looked at the purple clad fairy in surprise.

"Vidia! What are you...?," she began but her voice trailed off when she saw the fast-flyer was peeved. "Is something wrong...?"

"You bet something's wrong! That new fairy is a menace!," Vidia snapped. Queen Clarion cringed a little.

"How is she a menace?," Clarion asked, wondering if Vixen had already done something to annoy the fast-flyer.

"She's a danger to all of Pixie Hollow!," Vidia yelled, holding her arms out wide for emphasis. "Her mere _touch_ is poison!"

Clarion was about to argue when a thought occurred to her. "I might be able to fix it...," Clarion said carefully. "But I'll need you to do me a favor."

This caught Vidia's attention. "What kind of favor?"

* * *

_Little while later..._

Lord Milori was flying in the Winter Woods air on his owl when he spotted someone in particular.

_"Is that Clarion?,"_ he thought. Sure enough it was. Was she visiting him? Something told him she wasn't. They had both agreed that visiting each other before sunset would cut into each others working time. _"Then she must be here on business," _he assumed. But what kind? Well, only one way to find out. He leaned down on his owl and it took that as the command to swoop down to the ground. It landed quick as a hawk(but don't tell the hawks that, they're temperamental) and startled Clarion.

"Oh my-," she began and looked shocked at first when she realized who it was, then pleased. "Milori! I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?," he said, teasingly. Then he turned slightly more business like. "So... what are you doing way out here?"

"I was going to the Keeper's," Clarion said but didn't seem she wanted to talk about it anymore. She seemed to have found an interest in studying the snow all of a sudden.

"Do you care to elaborate on that?," Milori asked, hoping she would tell him. She hesitated momentarily before answering.

"I was going to ask him about old and forgotten talents," Clarion explained. Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?," he asked.

"I'm... curious," she said. Lord Milori smiled.

"Please, you wouldn't come out all this way because your curious. That's not like you," he said. Clarion was about to say something when he continued. "That's Tinkerbell's job-" that made Clarion smile a bit "-and your certainly nothing like her."

Clarion laughed. "Thank-goodness for that!"

They both laughed a bit before Clarion said something. "Not that Tinkerbell is a bad fairy I just wish she'd..."

"...Not go around causing trouble?," Milori inquired. Clarion shrugged.

"Something like that," she admitted. They were quiet for a moment before Milori broke the silence.

"In all seriousness Clarion," he said, looking her in the eye. "Why are you here?"

Clarion found that her will to dodge the question crumbled as she looked into her lover's warm, brown eyes. She didn't want to admit why she was there. She also didn't want to admit that she was having second thoughts about the wedding because of the new arrival.

"Is everything alright?," Milori asked quietly, his voice full of concern. She took a shaky breath.

"Why don't you come with me?," she said after a while. "I think it'll be something that interests you too."

* * *

**Time. To. STOP!**

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**Cliff-hangers!**

***keeps on laughing like a maniac until, chokes on own spittle***

***COUGH!* *COUGH!***

**Anyways... I hope you enjoyed. The drama is _just_ getting started.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long to update! I live in a house with one computer and five family members and not to mention all my homework. In this chapter we will figure out Vixen's talent! And hopefully I can get Clarion/Milori fluff in the chapter after this.**

**By the way, I made a name for Tinkerbell/Terence: **

**Terebell!**

**Pronounced: Terry-belle**

**It's lame but it's the only thing I could think of.**

* * *

Hey Tink!," Tinkerbell heard her name called out. Tink turned around, surprised to see Vidia. Vixen on the other hand looked nervous, remembering how the fast-flyer glared at her the other night.

"Oh, hi Vidia!," Tink greeted. Vixen took a step behind Tinkerbell. Vidia gave Vixen an amused smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, I don't bite," she told her. This seemed to calm Vixen down a bit until Vidia continued. "Usually."

"Why are you here, Vidia?," Tink asked. Vidia never visited the Tinker Nook.

"Just here to help," Vidia said walking over to some stuff. Uh oh. Vidia never went out of her way to help someone. Something's fishy. Vidia picked up one of the rocks from the tool box. It was about the size of her palm. Then, without warning, Vidia threw it like a throwing star at Vixen. Vixen let out a cry of surprise and found her hand moving with incredible speed. She caught the rock perfectly between two fingers.

"How-," she started.

"-Catch this," Vidia said, tossing another object at her. Once again, Vixen moved with incredible speed.

"And this. And this," Vidia said, throwing another object at Vixen with each word. As Vidia threw, her reluctance to throw something at the young fairy diminished, seeing that it was almost impossible to hit the fairy even if she wanted to(which she didn't).

_"She's good,"_ Vidia thought. She tossed an acorn that was meant for the shoulder but ended up going towards the young fairy's head. Vixen bent backward and landed in an arch, supporting herself with one hand. The acorn flew over where her head use to be. _"Real good."_

"Vidia! What are you doing?," Tink demanded. Vidia smirked and stopped throwing stuff.

"Just handing her some stuff," Vidia said. Before she could get a verbal beating from the Tinker, Vidia flew off. She hadn't really enjoyed throwing stuff at Vixen that much.

_"Clarion owes me big time,"_ Vidia thought, going to go find the queen.

* * *

"Hey, Vidia," she heard a voice say as she was zipping by. She stopped flying and flew over to the voice. If it had been anyone else, she would've been more reluctant to stop. But this was Thorn. They had been dating for three months and she was starting to get use to him.

"So sweet, was there something you wanted?," she asked, putting on her snarky attitude. He gave her a small smile. They both knew her rudeness didn't bother him. He could see right through it.

"Nah. You just seem to be in a rush. Going somewhere in particular?," he asked. She smirked.

"Do you need to know every place I go?," she asked. He put up his hands in the universal surrender position.

"I'm just wondering," he said, defending himself.

"Well, if you must know, I'm looking for her Royal Annoyingness," Vidia replied.

"You mean Queen Clarion?," he asked, knowing full and well that she did.

"Yes, Queen Clarion. What other annoying royal is there?," she asked.

"Knowing you, you probably think Lord Milori is annoying too," Thorn said, grinning.

"He is actually fine by my standards. I approve of him," she said, waving her hand dismissively. Thorn raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did Lord Milori need _your_ approval?," he asked. She scowled.

"Whatever," she growled.

They remained quiet for two seconds until Thorn said, "You're going the wrong way anyways."

"I am?," Vidia said in surprise. She had been heading to the Pixie Dust Tree, Clarion's home.

"Yeah, she's in the Wood's now," he said pointing behind him, to the white blanket of winter which was beyond the border. He stood up on the branch he was on and stretched. "I can frost your wings for you."

"How can you-?," she began.

"I'm part Winter fairy, remember?," he said.

"Oh, right," Vidia said, suddenly remembering. Whenever she asked him how it was possible, he would always tell her he's not ready to reveal all his secrets with her since they just started dating. She hoped she was wearing him down though. She would really like to know.

"You should probably fly back to your house real fast and get warmer clothes-," Thorn started.

"Nope. I just want to find Queen Clarion and get this over with," Vidia said. Thorn was quiet for a moment until he took of his jacket and held it out for her.

"Now, what makes you think I'll put that on?," Vidia said, sneering at the coat. He shrugged.

"I won't frost your wings if you don't," he said. Before she could protest, he continued, "I'm not letting you go into a below freezing environment with a sleeveless top."

She sighed and put on the coat. It was surprisingly comfortable. He frosted her wings and they flew into Winter.

* * *

Lord Milori had at first been thrilled to walk with Clarion to the Keeper's place. That is, until he realized something was bothering her. She was unusually quiet and distant from him. When he asked her what the matter was, she would look down at the snow or dodge the question.

"Does it have to do with why we are going to the Keeper's?," Lord Milori asked her. She paused for a bit then nodded her head.

"Yes," she said.

"Can I ask why?," he said. She shook her head.

"Please, just wait until we get there," she told him. They approached the crest of the hill. At the top was the Keeper's place. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori went inside.

* * *

"Keeper!," Queen Clarion called out. He yelped. Oh no! Was Queen Clarion here to yell at him too?

"Nobody's home!," he called back, hoping it would work but knowing it wouldn't. From where Lord Milori currently stood, he rolled his eyes. He turned to Clarion and said, "Dewey always does this when he thinks he's in trouble."

"Dewey!," Lord Milori called out, his voice echoing across the walls. "You're not in trouble. Clarion and I have a question!"

"Oh, well, that changes everything!," Dewey replied, his voice filled with obvious relief. Dewey flew out from hiding and Milori leaned towards Clarion's ear to whisper, "Told you."

"Keeper, I need to discuss something with you," Queen Clarion said in a very business like manner.

"This can't be good," Dewey said, catching that by the tone of her voice.

"I need to ask you about rare talents," Queen Clarion explained. "Rare or very old."

"Why's that?," the Keeper asked. Lord Milori wondered that too.

"There's a new fairy and she doesn't have any of the talents that were presented to her," Queen Clarion said. The Keeper tapped his head with his cane, pondering this.

"Has she given any hint at what her talent may be?," he asked her. Clarion hesitated before nodding.

"Yes... when she touched my hand, it felt like she was absorbing my memories and energy," Queen Clarion said. Lord Milori hoped his face didn't reveal how shocked he was.

"She what?!," he gasped. The Keeper's face paled slightly.

"Oh no," he mumbled worriedly. "This is real bad. Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Positive."

"But that means-," the Keeper cut himself off as he hurriedly flew over to a book on his shelf and started to go through it. He found the chapter he was looking for and began to say, "This is bad. Real bad."

"What? What is it?," Lord Milori asked, starting to feel worried himself.

"Queen Clarion!," Vidia called out. The trio turned to see Vidia walking in with Thorn. Milori and Dewey's eyes widened when they saw Thorn.

"Jack?!," they both said in shock. Vidia looked between them confused.

"Excuse me? This is Thorn," she corrected, gesturing to him.

"You left," Milori said to Thorn/Jack as if Vidia hadn't spoken. "We thought you were dead."

"He came to Pixie Hollow," Queen Clarion said quietly. Vidia looked at Clarion in shock.

"You knew he was a Winter fairy?," she asked in disbelief. Clarion nodded slightly. Vidia was going to ask more when Clarion said, "Did you do what I asked?"

Vidia hesitated, looking like she wanted to continue her conversation about Thorn but relented. "Yeah, she was amazing. She dodged everything perfectly."

"What do you mean?," Lord Milori asked. He was starting to feel real left out in the dark. It seemed his wife-to-be knew about a lot of things going on that he didn't.

"I asked Vidia to see if Vixen was good at dodging things," Clarion explained.

"Why?," Milori demanded. It was the Keeper who answered.

"Because, she must have suspected Vixen's true talent," Dewey said.

"Which is?," Lord Milori asked.

"According to this here book, fairies of her talent have natural reflexes for dodging projectiles, exceptional fighting skills, and the ability to absorb things from the fairies she touches. They can absorb memories which is good to know about secret information a fairy might have. They can absorb energy, which can give her the extra strength she needs. She can also absorb talents, which makes her more powerful in a fight," Dewey said, reading from the book. Milori sighed, starting to feel annoyed.

"That's not the name of her talent," Milori groaned.

"There's only reason she would need fighting skills or the ability to steal knowledge, strength and powers from others," Dewey said quietly. "She's a fairy of War."

"Why has a fairy of War arrived?," Lord Milori asked. Dewey bit his lip.

"They arrive to protect Pixie Hollow," Dewey said. Then he added, a bit fearfully, "And only when there's going to be a war soon."

Lord Milori stiffened. "How soon?"

"Very," the Keeper said, his eyes shining with fear and worry.

* * *

**Guess what?**

**Cliff-hanger!**

**Feel free to get upset but don't forget to tell me how awesome I am. We must keep my ego enlarged. Yeah, I did base her a bit off Rogue from X-men but I put my little twist on the ability. Hopefully the next chapter will have Milarion fluff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: Vote on my poll if you want Clarion and Milori to have a baby or not!**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I got lazy and procrastinated(a lot).**

* * *

Everyone remained absolutely silent after Dewey had made that announcement. Thorn didn't say a word while Vidia looked shocked then angry, as if she believed this was the new fairy's fault. Queen Clarion looked as if she was trying not to cry and Lord Milori looked the most upset. He clenched and unclenched his fist and pressed his lips into a thin line. Then turning, without saying a word, he left Dewey's library.

"Milori!," Queen Clarion called after him.

"I'm going for a walk," he replied back tensely. Queen Clarion pursed her lips.

"I better go after him," she said, flying after him, leaving the fast-flyer, Thorn/Jack and the Keeper alone. After a while, the Keeper finally turned towards Thorn.

"Ya' know, despite the circumstances, I am glad to see you again," Dewey told him. Thorn gave a half-smile though it seemed forced.

"Thanks," he said warily. Then Vidia put her hands on her hip and glared at him viciously.

"Is there something you need to tell me... _Jack_?," she said, spitting out the name Jack like it was the most horrible word she could come up with. Thorn winced.

"Remember how I said I left the Winter Woods...?," he began.

"Yes, I remember!," she growled in frustration. Thorn's shoulder's slumped. She obviously wasn't going to make this easy.

"When I went to Pixie Hollow I changed my name to Thorn," he explained. Vidia snorted.

"Hey, if my name was Jack, I would change it too," she said.

"My full name is Jack Frost actually," he said giving her a wry smile. Before she could say anything, he continued, "I'm not _the_ Jack Frost although he is my namesake."

Vidia noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Dewey had been during the exchange. "Well, what do you think about this upcoming war Dewey?," she asked him suddenly. He sighed, looking like he had expected that question but wish it hadn't come.

"There's nothing I really _can_ do," he said. "The war is obviously coming and it can't be prevented."

_"No, it can't be prevented,"_ A Voice agreed inside Vidia's head. What's more, the Voice didn't belong to her. It was cold and cruel and it was almost impossible to tell the age or gender of the Voice.

_"Um, who are you and why are you inside my head?,"_ Vidia mentally asked in annoyance. She swore she could hear it laugh.

_"I'm here to help you," _it said.

_"Right,"_ Vidia scoffed. _"Voices just pop up in fairy's heads all the time to 'help' out."_

_"You do not trust me?," _the Voice asked.

_"Not really,"_ Vidia huffed.

_"Can't say I blame you," _the Voice replied. Then it continued quickly to prevent Vidia from asking another question. _"You know what needs to be done, don't you?"_

_"Can't say that I do," _Vidia replied.

_"You need to eliminate one of the problems. Meaning Milori,"_ the Voice said, point-blank.

_"Eliminate?! You mean kill!?," _Vidia asked in shock.

_"If Pixie Hollow goes to war, then it'll have an advantage if Milori was... out of the way,"_ the Voice said carefully, but there was no remorse in it's voice.

_"Get real, I'm not killing him,"_ Vidia thought, thinking that either she or this Voice was crazy. She preferred the latter. _"Besides, what if that _starts_ the war?"_

Vidia could just see a mental image of the Voice shrugging as it replied. _"Does it really matter? As it was said before, the war is coming anyways. When it does, make sure it's on your own Hollow's terms. He's the Winter Woods strongest ally; he is their leader. Get rid of him and you cripple the Woods greatly."_

Seeing that Vidia wasn't convinced, the Voice continued. _"Think of it this way, you'll be saving a lot of fairies' lives in your Hollow by doing this."_

After that, the Voice went silent, leaving Vidia thinking about what it said.

* * *

"Milori," Clarion called again. Milori had stopped somewhere outside and was looking off in the distance as if he was trying to keep her presence unacknowledged. She put her hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly. "Milori, are you alright?"

"Fine, just great," he said, his voice hard.

"Milori...," Clarion said again gently. He blew up.

"No, I am not alright!," he growled shaking her hand off his shoulder. "What do you think?! I just learned there is going to be a war because I want to marry the woman I love! Why does this always happen to me? Every time I have something good in my life, the world just takes it back and..." his voice stuttered a bit. "...and it breaks me."

"I'm so sorry Milori. I really am," Clarion whispered hurriedly, close to tears. Milori took a deep breath and held her hands.

"I'm sorry Clarion," he apologized gently. "I shouldn't be yelling at you. You had nothing to do with it."

"It's alright to be mad Milori," she said back. His shoulders sagged.

"Yes, but it doesn't excuse me from yelling at you," he said. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not sure of what I'm going to do."

"About the war?," Clarion asked.

"Yes."

Clarion smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever happens, I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you," he told her but his eyes looked sad. "But it may not be possible."

"Let us at least have the wedding," Clarion said, looking up into his eyes.

"What if that sets of the war though?," he asked.

"The war is coming either way. Trying to avoid it will just cause more problems," she replied. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Well alright. It's not like I want to argue," he said, smiling down at her. "Are we still going on that outing tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Then, until then my love," he said kissing her, and beginning to walk off. She laughed.

"So corny!," she couldn't help but say. He gave her a playful smile.

"Really? I thought it was pretty deep...," he joked. They laughed for a bit and both of there hearts felt lighter. Maybe they'll get through this...

* * *

Somewhere, far off, an evil figure watched as all this played out. A smile curled up on the figure's lips. Oh, breaking their hearts is going to be so much fun. The figure couldn't wait until for his/her contribution to the war effort.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**I heard some of you are learning to use cliff-hangers now.**

***tears***

**I taught you all so well!**

***bawls out eyes***

**In all seriousness, I'm sorry for going off on that mini-hiatus. I'll try to be faster this time. Sorry if the Milarion fluff was bad. Next chapter is going to be _so_ much better as far as fluff goes. It'll be about there date. Btw, I got questions for you.**

**1. Do you want to see more of this mysterious villain or not? Should he/she make rare appearances or have a main role?**

**2. Should Clarion and Milori have a kid? Or should they already have a kid and that's what Vidia finds out in the diary? If they do have a kid, it will _not_ be Peri and Tink! I just hate the idea of Tink being like or related to Clarion. I don't know why but maybe it's because it's cliché. Remember, vote on the poll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys. I tried to be faster this time.**

* * *

_The next day..._

Clarion sat on a log that was settled between Spring and Winter. She chewed on her lip nervously. She hoped talk about the war didn't ruin their date. What if Milori was so upset he just didn't come at all? Clarion knew he wouldn't do that but she couldn't help but glance at the sky, waiting to see his if owl flew overhead any minute. She looked back down at the ground. Suddenly, a shadow passed overhead and she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Her eyes visibly lit up.

"Milori!," she exclaimed, running to hug him.

The owl made some chirping noises that could be loosely translated to, _"Sure, don't say hi to me. I'm just the bird."_

Clarion smiled at Archimedes. "Hello, Archimedes. How are you today?"

_"Not that well. It's been forever since I've eaten a good rat_(**A/N:** Percy Jackson reference)_."_

"Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear about that," Clarion said, secretly feeling relieved.

_"Maybe I'll pick up one of those mice the Tinkers' bring to the Winter Woods,"_ the owl mused. Uh oh. Mary won't like that. Seeing the look on Clarion's face, Milori decided it was best to interject.

"How about you leave us alone now?," Milori suggested but it was clear by his tone it was more of a command. If the owl's wings could've sagged, it did.

_"Fine, but you owe me a rat," _he said before flapping off and leaving his master alone with the golden fairy.

"So difficult," Milori mumbled, watching Archimedes fly off. Clarion smiled.

"I actually like talking to him. He's funny," she said. Milori looked at her and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "Ready for the date?"

Her cheeks felt slightly warm. "I should be asking you that. Aren't you nervous?"

He chuckled. "I try not to think of it."

Milori and Clarion had been planning to go to the beach. For Winter fairies, it was possible to cross the border with a magical gem that kept them cooler than normal. When it touched the skin, it lets coldness go through the body. What would normally kill a warm fairy, was an antidote to one of the Winter fairies problems. Clarion had suspected Milori was nervous about the beach because as far as she knew, no Winter fairy had dared to go that far yet. Was the crystal enough to keep him cold?

Now, seeing him here with her, she had another thought occur to her. He is probably nervous about crossing the border in general. He had only crossed once after that incident. The incident that broke his wings and almost separated them forever...

"Ready to go?," Milori asked, stepping off the log. He held out his arm for her. She flew over and wrapped her arm in his.

"Yes, let's go," she said.

* * *

At first, she had been worried that with the war looming overhead, they wouldn't be able to enjoy their date. But it was quickly apparent that it wasn't going to spoil their time together. In fact, it was, in Clarion's opinion, one of their best dates yet. They talked about the upcoming wedding and what they had planned for it. They also talked about casual things, like how each others' days went etc.

The walk was long but Clarion didn't mind. She loved spending time with Milori. She leaned her head on his shoulder and gave a content sigh. Milori smiled and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"I am enjoying myself," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she whispered back. The only reason she would hope to hurry up their pace was so they can get to the beach in time for the sunset. She would love to see Milori's reaction when he saw the orange-golden light across the ocean waves. They were getting close though. She could smell the salty scent in the air. Palm trees started to become more frequent.

"We're almost there, my love," she told him, lifting up her head. Milori got visibly excited. He probably wondered what the beach looked like.

As if speaking what Clarion was thinking, Milori said, "I wonder what the beach will be like. I've only read about it in Dewey's books."

Clarion nodded. Hearing him say that was a sudden reminder that he wasn't a Warm fairy. That he shouldn't be here. That the only thing keeping him from getting to hot was a gem. She started to get worried.

"Are you feeling hot, Milori? I mean, like are you going to pass out or your wings...," her voice faltered. There wasn't much damage left to do to his wings, they were so mangled after that incident. She winced for having brought that up. "I-I'm sorry Milori. I'm just worried that it'll happen again-."

Milori cut her off short when he held up his hand to stop her. "It's alright, Clarion. I'm feeling fine," he told her. Then, he added, with his eyes sparkling, "Now, let's see that beach."

* * *

It took Milori's breath away. He'd never seen a place like it before. The beach was covered in tan rough dirt and melted ice was directly in front of them, going on over the horizon. The light of the sun sparkled on it, making it look like a thousand jewels. Not too much unlike frozen ice, except that the melted ice was animated and constantly changing and with it, the light reflecting off it.

"What's this?," he asked, grabbing some of the tan dirt. Clarions smiled.

"That's sand," she said. He ran over to the edge of the beach. She cautioned, "Not too close!"

"This melted ice is huge!," he exclaimed. She giggled. She has never seen him like this. It was sort of cute. Like when a clumsy child gets a present for Christmas.

"It's called the ocean," she explained. His eyes were wide, drinking the scene in. She flew up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I take it that you like the beach?"

He nodded; he looked positively awestruck. "It's amazing."

She pointed over to a palm tree that was bent horizontally. "Perhaps we can sit and watch the sunset."

He smiled and gently took her hand and led her over there. She flew up and sat down on the tree. After she had situated herself, Milori hoisted himself up on the trunk and sat beside her. Once again that day, she gave a sigh of content.

Nothing can ruin her day...

* * *

A slow smile spread across Vidia's lips. She had finally found what she had been looking for in Queen Clarion's dairy. She had found the skeleton in Queen Clarion's closet. Of course, she didn't plan on telling the Ministers. Oh no. This was her blackmailing material for her and her only.

_"Blackmail,"_ she heard the Voice muse. _"We think so much alike. I still don't get why you refuse to eliminate the problem."_

Vidia scowled and rolled her eyes. When the Voice first came, Vidia had been panicked thinking that she was going insane. Now the Voice was just irritating coming at the most inconvenient times and giving her the stupidest of advice.

_"Why don't _you_ eliminate the problem?,"_ Vidia mentally snapped. She also thought of a few words that would make Clarion wash her mouth out with soap.

_"I'm... currently in a position that makes it impossible,"_ the Voice said carefully.

_"Well, I'm not yours, or _anyone's_, pawn. So you might as well forget it. Besides, I have my own plans"_

_"Don't we all?," _was all the Voice responded by.

_"Ugh. Why don't you get Tink to do it? She'll probably do it anyways, being the troublemaker she is. I'll bet she'll trip over one of her own stupid inventions and accidently push Milori off a cliff!,"_ Vidia growled, somewhat sarcastically. The fast-flyer had no doubt that Tinkerbell would cause trouble but she didn't honestly think that Tink would kill somebody. _"Actually, at the rate things are going for her..."_

_"If that's the way you want it to be,"_ the Voice said, sighing. Then it went silent. Vidia frowned a bit, hoping that the Voice seriously didn't take what Vidia had 'said' into real consideration.

Never mind. She had more important things to attend too. First things, first. Vidia placed the dairy in her drawer and smiled. She hadn't finished it and probably wasn't going to any time soon. But she had found out enough for now. Vidia had enough information to help her _and_ the ministers. All she had to do was tell the ministers about the whole 'fairy of war' sitch and Queen Clarion's dirty little secret was her tool for now.

Wait... how was Vidia going to use this information? Vidia frowned. Yes, she has her blackmail material but what was she going to do with it? It wasn't really in her heart to break lovers apart from each other and Vidia could tell it wouldn't work that way anyways. She wasn't even sure the war would break them apart.

_" 'Till death does them part'," _the Voice quoted, a bit sadistically. Vidia shivered. She was really beginning to hate that Voice.

Anyways, maybe Vidia will have the chance to finally confront Queen Clarion about all she's had to put up with. They fairies talked about how mean Vidia was... hah! Hypocrites. Did they ever stop to think of the stuff Vidia has been through? The day of her arrival, she had been as sweet and innocent as Prilla. On that day, she had lost that innocence.

Everyone gossiped about her. How odd she looked because her 'face was an odd shape' or 'her hair was ugly' or 'she was freakishly tall'. She hadn't known at the time what she had done to deserve that constant bullying and snickering. Of course she grew bitter and the more she retaliated, the more they had reason to hate her. Also, Gale the cheating idiot ex-boyfriend was no help. That had been the last straw.

What's more, Queen Clarion always took the other fairies' side. As far as her _queenliness_ was concerned, Vidia did nothing but cause problems. No matter how great she was at her talent or what she accomplished, her _majesty_ could only look at the bad and reprimand her for all her mistakes. Then Tink had come along. Everyone immediately liked her.

Nobody talked about how odd the Tinker looked, she only received complements and every sparrow man was swooning for her. Was she isolated like a disease? No, she made life long friends on her first stupid day! Did the ever so gracious Queen Clarion cut Tink down on all her _obvious _faults? No! Queen Clarion plays favorites and Vidia has grown tired of it. Vidia smiled.

It was time the world knew about Clarion and Milori's child.

* * *

**Alright, that was the longest chapter yet! And here's the reasons why I had Clarion have a kid in the past:**

**1. The skeleton in the closet- What better secret could Vidia figure out in the dairy? It seemed fitting.**

**2. Fitting the pieces together- It'll help fit some pieces together on how certain characters are related to others. It'll fill in the gaps(hopefully).**

**3. Out of place- I mean, here is a war coming and what is more inconvenient than Queen Clarion being pregnant? Here is two countries, ready to go to war about the marriage and here is them going 'by the way, we're going to have a child!' That would probably fan the already growing flames of hate.**

**4. Awkward- It is sort of... awkward to be writing about her being currently pregnant. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like writing that kind of stuff. I'm not good with that. **

**5. No Clue- Besides, I have no clue how pregnancy even goes. I mean, of course I have a general idea but not enough to write about hers. It's just easier to say it happened sometime in the past.**

**P.s, Notice how in each of my Tinkerbell stories that there is a number in the description? It's the chronological order of when these stories happened(in the Tinkerbell universe). Princess Clarion happened first so it has a one, then Christmas Ball and then this story. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT NOTE!:** **Skeleton in the Closet does _not_ mean that there is literally a skeleton in her closet. It means that she has a secret she wishes to be kept.**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the time I wasted not updating but I sort of procrastinated.**

* * *

"Milori?" Clarion asked. Milori raised an eyebrow in response.

"Did we ever pick out colors for the wedding?" she asked. Milori's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Do we need too?" he asked. Clarion bit her lip in annoyance.

"Well... yes. Wedding's typically have a color scheme," she explained, somewhat patiently.

"Oh! Is that why they asked me what color the decorations should be?" Milori asked.

"Yes!" Clarion said, relieved that had a bit of a grasp on the concept.

"Then I picked light blue," he said. "Almost like a sky blue. Like winter."

"That's pretty," Clarion murmured.

"What about you?" Milori asked.

"What do you mean: 'What about me?'" Clarion asked.

"What color did you choose?"

"None yet. I couldn't until I knew what you picked."

"Does it make a difference?"

Clarion snorted. "Yes, it tends to make a difference."

Slightly angered by her rude snort, Milori remarked, "Well, I'm sorry for not knowing that Clarion."

"It's just... you don't want two colors that don't match together," she told him.

"Oh," he said simply. "I suppose it's a girl thing."

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked him.

"Pink?" he suggested. "Like a sort of Spring/Winter theme."

"Pink doesn't go that well with blue," she told him. "But I like the Spring/Winter theme idea."

"Thank-you."

The couple looked up and the sun was just beginning to set below the horizon.

"We should probably be getting back," Milori muttered. Clarion sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"I suppose so," she said sadly.

"Why so melancholy? We'll see each other again tomorrow," he told her, smiling. She smiled too.

"I'll still miss you," she told him. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Something tells me you'll manage. You're a tough fairy," he said.

"Is that a compliment or sarcasm?" she asked.

"Your pick."

She laughed and kissed him on the lips. "You know-" she said. "-you're lucky that you're cute."

* * *

_A little while later..._

Queen Clarion flew into one of the many rooms of the Pixie Dust tree. She couldn't wait to sink into a chair and relax. It had been a long day but it appears though that two surprise guests were going to make that difficult. The most unlikeliest of couples stood in front of her: the Minister of Spring and Winter.

"Hello Ministers," she greeted with courtesy. She studied their faces; they looked angry. "Is something wrong?"

"You bet there's something wrong!" the Minister of Spring fussed, his face becoming slightly flushed in his anger. The Minister of Winter pressed her lips into a thin, disapproving line.

"Do you care to tell me?" Clarion asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it. What are they getting so upset over?

"Clarion! I forgot to give you this-" a voice came form the hallway. The door opened and Milori walked in. He froze at the doorway as if he could sense the tension in the air. Nobody said a word.

"Is everything alright?" he asked to no one in particular. The Minister of Winter took this as a time to speak.

"There's something we need to talk about...," she began.

* * *

Vidia had been laying languidly on her bed skimming through Clarion's dairy when a knock came to her door. She hissed through clenched teeth. Will they ever leave her alone? Sighing and getting up, she put her finger in the place where she had been reading and walked to the door, too tired to hide it. Before her stood a tall sparrow man with amber eyes and dark hair that tumbled into his face.

"Thorn, what do you want?" Vidia grumbled. "Haven't I told you before not to stalk me?"

Thorn gave a groan of annoyance. "Vidia, I'm not stalking you. I'm just concerned."

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because the others in your guild haven't seen you out working for a while and I know you love your talent," he explained. Then he noticed the book for the first time. "Are you staying in to read?"

She snorted. "What do you think, stupid?"

"I think that'd be a first."

"Whatever. I'm leaving," Vidia said, grabbing a purple bag from her drawers.

"Leaving?" he asked, confused. Vidia threw the dairy into her bag and the flung the strap over her shoulder.

"To the palace at least," she clarified.

"You need to speak with the queen?" he asked, even more confused. Vidia nodded.

"I figured out something that I need to discuss with her about," Vidia said.

"Which is...?" Thorn asked, leaving the sentence purposely hanging so that Vidia could finish it. Vidia sighed. No reason she couldn't tell him. He was her boyfriend, she could trust him. Then again, she had thought she could trust Gale and that didn't turn out well. Still...

"I found out that Milori and Clarion have a kid," Vidia said, smiling at the look on his face. His look was at first surprise then he quickly resumed his normal 'nothing can phase me' face. But the fact that he lost that look for a moment made Vidia feel smug. Not much surprised him. At least, as it didn't surprise him as much as he let on.

"What do you plan to do with this information?" Thorn asked, sounding concerned.

"Confront the queen," Vidia said, not giving anymore information than that.

As Vidia walked out the door, Thorn said, "At least let me go with you."

She groaned but figured that there was no way that she would be able to make him stay. Unless...

"Only if you can keep up," she said. Before he could even respond, she had zipped away at a speed only fast-flyers can accomplish.

* * *

Vidia stared in shock as she approached the Pixie Dust tree's base. There he was, leaning against the trunk like he'd been there a while. Fury filled her. Nobody flies faster than her!

"How did you get here so fast!?" she yelled. He just shrugged.

"My secret talent," was all that he said.

"Which is...?" Vidia asked, her anger growing.

"A secret."

"Let's just go inside before I decide to leave you behind!" she yelled.

_"Or slap you," _she secretly thought. She could just see the Voice jumping up and down in excitement at that prospect(can Voices jump?).

Vidia walked in through the huge archway that was settled at the bottom of the trunk. It led to a huge circular room with several stairwells in the wall. The purple-clad fairy marched to one in particular, ignoring the nearby guards stares.

_"She seems to know the place pretty well,"_ Thorn thought, trailing a bit behind her. He assumed it was because of how often the fast-flyer had to have meetings with the queen about her actions. Everyone in Pixie Hollow who has been around for more than a few years knew about them. Vidia just never seemed to behave. She was also the only fairy her didn't respect the queen and had a habit a questioning Clarion's authority.

Thorn had a feeling that this confrontation was going to go seriously wrong.

* * *

"...Do you need to tell us something about a particular fairy?" the Minister of Winter asked. Queen Clarion didn't understand what they could have meant. Unless... no. It _couldn't_ be...

"Do you mean Vixen?" Milori asked, thankfully filling in the awkward silence after the question.

"Yes," was the Minister of Winter's reply. Relief filled Clarion. Good, at least they didn't know about the fairy she had thought of. Then worry started to fill her again as she thought about the Fairy of War problem.

"Why are you upset?" Milori asked, playing dumb.

"So it seems that the wedding isn't _safe_ after all," the Minister of Winter said. "Did you plan on never telling anyone? We have a right to know! Or were you just hoping that you could keep this _little_ secret behind closed doors just so you can marry-"

"-ENOUGH!" Milori shouted, drowning out the Minister's voice. "You will not throw accusations around. Do you understand me, Minister?"

The Minister of Winter nodded quietly. The Minister of Spring on the other hand, fumed.

"Oh! So we're just not going to discuss this? You're commanding us not to speak about a possible threat to Pixie Hollow for _selfish _reasons?" the Minister of Spring asked, his face turning as red as Tinkerbell's.

"Right, because I'm sure you're trying to cancel the wedding out of you care for Pixie Hollow. I doubt there's any _other_ motives," Milori growled pointedly.

"What do you mean!?" the Minister of Spring shouted.

"As if I can't see the way you swoon over my wife-to-be!" Milori yelled, his voice rising with each word. Clarion felt her stomach drop. She _really_ didn't feel like talking about the Minister of Spring's obvious crush on her.

"Don't drag me into this!" she said to the Lord of Winter. A sudden coughing came from the door.

"As much as I know I've come at an awkward time...," Vidia began. She stood at the doorway with her boyfriend of three months, Thorn.

_"Awkward," _Queen Clarion mentally scoffed. _"More like inconvenient."_

"...I have some important things to discuss with the queen," Vidia said, pulling a book out of the bag ever so slightly. Queen Clarion squinted at it. Was that...? It was hard to tell if it was one of her old dairy's or not. If it is the one she thinks it is, then it's been at least a century since she's written in it. Wait, this couldn't be the dairy with the information about the child, could it?

"Ministers," Clarion said with authority. "It is time for you to leave."

Her voice left no room for argument. The Ministers silently sulked out of the room. As soon as they had closed the door behind them, Vidia approached the queen, taking out the book the rest of the way.

"What's this?" Lord Milori asked, obviously not recognizing the dairy. Thorn leaned against one the walls, keeping his face practically hidden beneath his bangs.

Vidia smiled and said, "This dairy holds information about your child."

* * *

**Dun. Dun! DUH!**

**I know I've done that before, but I couldn't resist. I just watched the Croods and that was an ongoing joke in the movie. It was surprisingly good. Anyways, next chapter will explain everything about the kid sitch. The kid's identity might even be revealed! So stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I decided to update my story for you all, especially rosie0522. I didn't want you, or anybody else, to wait an y longer.**

**Btw, part of this chapter is slightly based on Anjyu Tinkerbell story called "Chosen."**

**P.s, Sorry if this is a bit bad. The program kept spacing words all over this chapter for no reason. It also deleted words! It was so annoying. So, I had to go through and redo the entire thing! *sigh* I don't even now why it happened.**

**Why is it doing this to me?!**

***begins to sob***

* * *

_"What's this?" Lord Milori asked, obviously not recognizing the diary._

_Vidia smiled and said, "This diary holds information about your child."_

* * *

It was silent after Vidia had said that. Lord Milori looked positively shocked like this was news for him.

"My... child?" he asked in disbelief. Vidia nodded and waved the book through air.

"At least, that's what Clarion wrote." Vidia said. Clarion made a snatch for the book.

"Give me that!" Clarion snapped. Vidia moved too fast for Clarion to grab hold of it. Clarion glared at her. "You have no right to have _my_ diary!"

"See? She even admits it." Vidia said smugly. Clarion glanced at Milori to see if he was going to tell Vidia to give her diary back or if he was even going to get upset with Clarion for not telling him that he had a child but he didn't say a word. That worried her. Vidia opened the diary to a certain page.

"Right here is the day Clarion was 'Chosen' to have a kid. It was on the day of the Harvest Moon festival. Do Winter fairies know about that?" Vidia asked, pausing to let him answer.

"I know what that is." he replied quietly.

"Well, as fate may have it, she met you in a house that was along the border." Vidia said.

"House?" Thorn questioned. "Right on the border?"

"Back when it was still standing, no one knew where it came from. Some suspected that a Tinker had built it to prove that their houses could stand both warm and freezing cold environments. Both Milori and Clarion had decided that a place like that was too dangerous for the fairies, so they coincidently met up the same day there to get rid of it," Vidia waved her hand dismissively. "They saw each other. They wanted each other. They did some _things_ together."

Clarion's face flushed. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"Does it matter?" Vidia mumbled, suddenly not meeting the queen's eyes.

"Yes it matters!" Clarion yelled, causing the Fast-flyer to flinch. Vidia bit her lip and refused to look back up. How was she supposed to tell Clarion that this was revenge for all the years of neglect she had received from the royal?

"Clarion...," Milori interrupted quietly. "What happened to our child?"

Tears brimming her eyes, she told him. "I left Pixie Hollow for a while. I made a spell so that everyone who knew I was chosen forgot and I came up with another excuse about why I was gone. After the child was born I placed the child in another family. Once it was grown, I... erased the child's memories and used a magic spell to make it arrive in either the Winter Woods or Pixie Hollow so that it would look like a normal arrival."

"But, why go through such trouble?" Vidia asked the bitterness out of her voice.

"Milori couldn't know," Clarion said quietly. "Not after we had to say good-bye twice. Telling him that he had a child would only make things worse. Also... it wouldn't do to have anyone else know. "

"So... nobody knows," Milori responded. Clarion shook her head.

"No, Fairy Mary might suspect. My magic... it didn't work on her. She's always had this odd magic resistance," Clarion said.

"I can't believe that you'd even try to change your friend's memory to your convenience." Vidia said accusingly.

"You're no better, Vidia," Clarion growled, her eyes holding equal accusation. "You do things that benefit only _you_ and you never think of anyone else."

"Please!" Milori suddenly shouted. "Before you two start arguing... can you at least tell me the name of my kid."

"I don't know," Vidia said shrugging. "It didn't say."

"It's...," Clarion began. "...Thorn."

"Thorn?!" Vidia shrieked in disbelief, looking over at him. He seemed to have pressed himself closer to the wall, like he was hoping to disappear. "I'm dating Queen Ree's flesh and blood?!"

Clarion suddenly caught Vidia's wrist. "Come on. We need to talk."

The queen dragged the purple fairy out of the room, leaving Milori and Thorn alone.

"Jack... did you know this?" Milori asked. Thorn was silent for a while before he answered.

"Yeah," he said. He looked up nervously, then said, "Um, dad..."

"Don't call me that!" Lord Milori yelled with a newfound anger. "I mean... you will call me Lord Milori."

"But...," Thorn began to protest before he received a glare from the lord of Winter. "O-of course."

Lord Milori stormed out of the room. Thorn had suspected that this was how the meeting with his parents was going to g o but it still made him cringe. He had hoped... well, that his father would have liked him a bit more. Thorn hung his head done in shame. Coming here had been a mistake.

* * *

Clarion dragged Vidia into a room and slammed the door behind her. They remained silent as they stood facing each other. Finally, Vidia broke the silence.

"For your information, I think of others all the time," she hissed. Clarion's head snapped up and she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not understanding what Vidia was getting at.

"You said that I never think about anyone else. Well, I'm telling you that I do." Vidia said haughtily.

"Name a time!" Clarion said back, still upset that the cat was out of the bag (**A/N:** that means her secret has been revealed. It has nothing to do with real cats).

"I don't have to put up with this!" Vidia snapped.

"Meaning you can't think of a time!"

"I can think of plenty of times!" Vidia screamed, losing her patience. "But in _your_ eyes, I never do _anything_ right!"

"That's not true!" Clarion protested.

"Then, _name a time-_," Vidia said, somewhat mockingly. "-that you gave me a compliment!"

Clarion remained silent. Vidia snorted and said, "Didn't think so."

"_I don't have to put up with this!_" Clarion whined in a high falsetto voice that was supposed to be mimicking Vidia's.

"You act like this _all_ the time when you talk to me! You wonder _why_ I would want to do anything mean to you!" Vidia said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"You're a difficult fairy, Vidia," Clarion said, trying to defend herself. "Is it any wonder that I lose my patience with you?"

"Do you even _try_ to be patient?" Vidia asked.

"Do _you_? Have you ever?" Clarion retorted. Then, Clarion made a snatch for her diary. Only Vidia's fast-flying reflexes was able to pull it out of the queen's reach before it could be taken.

"Well, you _won_ Vidia," Clarion said, shrugging in vexation. "You better be happy. You know what, I hope you're happy. You better be. Are you!?"

Clarion said that, her voice rising with each word, and the entire sentence was filled with pain. Vidia thought about what Queen Clarion said. Her heart felt empty and like there was a big weight.

"I don't feel happy at all," she whispered. She felt guilty. Holding out the diary, she said, "Here's your diary."

"No! Just... keep it! Read it and screw with my life in any way that your little heart desires!" Clarion yelled. Then she disappeared in a flash of dust.

"This wasn't what I wanted at all." Vidia whispered, clutching the diary close to her chest.

* * *

Tinkerbell wondered outside Pixie Hollow looking for the last ingredient for the drink. Long ago, Dulcie had made a magical cake that causes whoever eats it to taste their favorite flavor. Tinkerbell was planning to make a drink for the wedding that worked similarly. Glancing down at the book, she looked at the instructions once again. The last ingredient, a type of blueberries, should be somewhere out here.

"Here" was a place somewhere on the outskirts of Pixie Hollow where few fairies go. It was filled with berries of all sorts. There were small bitter blue ones, big juicy red ones and sweet ripe blackberries. Tinkerbell took in a deep breath, allowing herself to breath in the aroma of rich fruity smells. She let out the deep breath and smiled. They smelled good. The berries here were going to make the drink great.

_"Which one?" _Tinkerbell silently questioned. A lot of the berries looked similar.

_"The blue ones to your left." _a new Voice suddenly said inside Tink's head. The Tinker glanced down at her book then back up at the berries. Yep! They looked close enough. Tinkerbell plucked the berries and put them into her basket, too preoccupied to wonder where the Voice came from. Tinkerbell couldn't wait until everyone got to taste the drink!

* * *

Somewhere far off, an evil figure chuckled darkly. He/she couldn't wait until they had it either.

* * *

**Guess what? Cliff-hanger!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright! I'm going to try something new!**

**This chapter will mainly be about the Ministers of Spring and Winter.**

**It will also have my first _*flashback*_**

**Well... at least I _think_ it's my first.**

**Anyways, I based their personalities on the Disney Fairies website description. The Minister of Spring is actually said to be a very nice sparrow man who has a deep care for his fairies despite being a nervous wreck. The Minister of Winter is said to be cold, intelligent, blunt and uncompromising.**

**Btw, rosie0522, you say that I do cliff-hangers because you said you hated them?**

**You'd be right. I do it because you, and a lot of others, complained about them so I decided _each_ chapter would end in one. Just to show you guys how much I appreciate you all. Aren't I awesome?**

***"No!" shouts some loser from in the crowd***

**INGRATE!(means ungrateful. My new favorite word today) **

* * *

_"Ministers," Clarion said with authority. "It is time for you to leave."_

_Her voice left no room for argument. The Ministers silently sulked out of the room._

* * *

They closed the door behind them and began to fly down the hallway. Not a single word was passed in between them as they navigated the many corridors of the Pixie Dust tree. Both of their heads hung down, looking at the ground. After they finally got outside, the Minister of Spring coughed nervously.

"Um, Winnie," he started. She gave him a questioning look.

"Can I ask _why_ you like Lord Milori?" he finished nervously.

"Just ask that straight-out, huh?" the Minister of Winter replied. The Minister of Spring gave a sheepish smile. The Minister of Winter only shrugged. "Okay then. I like getting to the point."

The Minister of Spring snorted. "Yeah, I've _noticed_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Winnie said, frowning.

"I only meant that you can be incredibly... blunt." The Minister of Spring said after carefully choosing his words.

"Ah, that's true," the Winter Minister agreed. "I guess I like him because... well. He was always so... nice to me. No matter how difficult I could get. He wasn't like all the fairies in the Winter Woods who hate me like I'm some mean Math teacher."

"They don't hate you," the Minister of Spring argued. "They just think that you're hard to deal with."

"Why, I believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me minister!" Winnie exclaimed.

"And I believe that is the first time you called me 'minister' and not some obnoxious nickname." he replied back, smiling.

"So, why do _you_ have a crush on Clarion?" she asked. His face fell.

"It's a bit more... personal." he said, his eyes at a downcast.

"Come on! I told you _my_ reason." she pried.

"I suppose... she reminds me of someone who was very special to me." the Minister of Spring said quietly.

"Well, why don't you love her?" the Minister of Winter asked. The Minister of Spring could feel his anger rising.

"Why do you think? Are you just dense? Why don't you guess why I can't date her anymore?" he demanded.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't know." she apologized but the Minister of Spring was just getting worked up.

"She's gone! That's what I'll tell you! She's gone and Clarion reminds me so much of her!" he yelled. Then he let out a sigh, trying to calm down. "I'm... I'm sorry for yelling. It's just... she had really been special to me. She was my best friend."

After they remained silent for a while Winnie said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the Minister of Spring replied, his shoulders sagging. "There's nothing that can really be done about it."

"Still..." the Minister of Winter said. Then she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

"For calling me Winnie earlier. I forgot to punch you then." she replied. He smiled.

"I better be getting home," he said. "There's still so much work to be done! Spring just arrived you know."

Winnie snorted. "Yeah, it's hard to forget with you constantly fretting about it."

The Ministers said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

* * *

The Minister of Spring flew into his garden outside his house. It seems like it's been forever since he's been out here with all the work he's been doing but after that talk earlier about his old girlfriend, the girl he had lost, he felt a sudden urge to visit the place. He flew over to part of the fence surrounding the place. Sitting down on it, he looked across at a beautiful pink flower in front of him. He smiled sadly at the bittersweet memories it brought.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Many years earlier, the Minister of Spring, known back then as Hyacinth, sat at this very same place. Even the same beautiful pink flower grew before him._

_"Thought I'd find you here," a fairy's melodic voice rang out across the garden. Hyacinth turned and his eyes lit up visibly while his heart did a gymnastic routine._

_"Azalea!" he said. She smiled a heart-warming smile and sat down next to him. They met here every day in front of Azalea's favorite flower: a Neverland Azalea. Azalea was named after this flower and although this type of flower is common on the Mainland, it was going extinct on Neverland. The Neverland version of the flower is different from the Mainland's, like most things, and it is much more beautiful._

_"Hey there, silly! Shouldn't you be working on your apprenticeship?" she chided playfully. Hyacinth was working on an apprenticeship to become the next Minister of Spring._

_"I was working until... well, I got caught up in the flowers." he admitted looking back at the garden. Hyacinth truly believed that flowers were one of the most beautiful things about nature. No other colors, aromas or textures could compare to the majestic garden._

_"Once a Garden talent, always a Garden talent." she told him, smiling. He smiled too._

_"That's not necessarily a bad thing." he pointed out. Then he frowned, his eyes taking a sad look. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"What's the matter?" she asked, her voice full of concern._

_"It's just... they want me to give up my talent," he said. "To never use it again. Do you know how hard that is going to be? My talent is part of who I am. Asking me to never practice my talent again is like asking a fast-flyer to never fly fast again or a tinker to never fix things."_

_"Why can't you use your talent?" she asked confused, not understanding why he can't use it._

_"They say that when I because when I become a minister, if I announce my talent, fairies might start to believe I might play favorites with my guild." he explained, his eyes taking on a sadder look._

_"Oh." They remained silent for a while before Azalea wrapped her hand in his. "Are the Ministers allowed to have girlfriend's or is that too much to ask?"_

_He smiled and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "If they didn't, I might need to quit this apprenticeship."_

_She laughed and it was one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard._

_"I promise I'll always be with you." she told him, her crystal blue eyes looking into his. "Apprenticeship or not."_

_"I know you will." he said, kissing her. Nothing ever made him feel more happy than when he was with her. Her golden-blond hair shown in the sunlight, making an almost halo appearance around her head. He would never forget the way she looked that day._

_It would be the last afternoon they ever spent together._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

The Minister of Spring could feel tears coming into his eyes. She promised she would be with him always but now she can't. All because he wasn't careful later that day, he lost her. He promised himself that day he would never be so careless.

"Are you alright, Minister?" someone asked behind him. He turned to see a blond tinker behind him.

"Oh, hello Tinkerbell," he said smiling, though it looked pained. "Am I crying? Well... just a bit."

"Why?" Tink asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just... thinking of someone I lost." he said quietly.

"Oh... how?" Tink asked. He almost chuckled. She's a bit to curious for her own good.

"I made a mistake. I wasn't being careful and well... she ended up getting hurt," he told the Tinker the story, feeling his heart go heavier and heavier. "And I couldn't do anything to save her. I p-promised that day to n-never be so c-careless again."

He could barely get out that last sentence as sobs began to rack through him. Tink gasped and covered her hands with her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I-it's fine Tinkerbell," he replied, wiping his eyes. "I made another mistake today. You know how I like Queen Clarion?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows." she told him honestly. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that comment.

"Anyways, I got into a fight with Lord Milori. Now that I've thought about this, I believe that trying to replace my old love with Clarion isn't the best for anyone and I want to say sorry to Lord Milori." he said. Tink nodded slowly, an idea forming in her head.

"I got an idea, if you would like to hear." she exclaimed.

"Oh, that's really not necessary-" the Minister of Spring began.

"-Sure it is! It's the least I could do after I made you cry." she interrupted. Then she continued before he could start talking again. "Besides, it's not even a dangerous plan!"

"Alright, what are you thinking?" the Minister of Spring said hesitantly, still not sure about the "safety" of this whole thing.

"You see, I'm making this drink for the wedding. It's magical and will taste wonderful to whoever tastes it," Tink began. The Minister of Spring knew it was too late to stop here now as she went into the details of her plan. "By tomorrow I will have some of it finished. You can apologize to Lord Milori. Then give him one cup and tell him you made it for the wedding to prove that you're both on good terms."

"That's actually a good idea," the Minister of Spring nodded approvingly. "But, it's your idea Tink. Are you sure it's okay with you if I take credit?"

"Of course! I offered didn't?" she said. "Besides, I have plenty of ideas."

"Thank-you Tinkerbell," he told her. "I owe you one."

"Owe me enough to forget last weeks skunk incident?" she asked. His eyebrows narrowed.

"What did you have to do with the skunk incident?" he asked.

"Uh... gotta go!" she said, flying off fast but not before she called over her shoulder, "I'll bring you the stuff tomorrow!"

The Minister of Spring chuckled. Same ol' Tink hasn't changed since she arrived...

* * *

The evil figure paced around a large room. This was an unexpected turn of events. She/he had hoped that the drink would be served at the wedding so _everybody_ could be poisoned. If Lord Milori was poisoned tomorrow by the berries, then the sham will most certainly be caught before it's served at the wedding.

Then again, if Lord Milori drinks the poison tomorrow, the wedding won't be an issue. He won't live long enough for it.

The figure began to smile, the plan suddenly seeming better. My, what chaos will come when they figure out the jealous Minister of Spring poisoned Lord Milori. At least, that's what they'll believe. If that doesn't bring war, he/she doesn't know what will.

The self-destruction of the fairies was so close, the figure could almost taste it. Let the blood-shed begin!

* * *

**Time for cliff-hanger!**

**Btw, if you've never seen an azalea they're very pretty. You should Google image them.**

**So what do you think of them Minister of Spring's history? It basically explains why he likes Clarion(because she reminds him of Azalea) and shows why he's such a worry-wart(he lost the love of his life because he was so careless and promised to never be like that again).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! Here I am, finally back writing another chapter. I hope that wasn't too long of a wait!**

**Btw, the figure that is trapped and the Voice are the same people.**

* * *

_Next day..._

Tinkerbell smiled in satisfaction. It was done!

She picked up a spoon and scooped up some of the punch from the bowl. She reached over and picked up a cup with her other hand and poured the punch into it. She sniffed the punch slightly and smiled. It smelled perfect! But wait... wasn't there something she was supposed to do...? Perhaps try it, to see if it was any good?

Pfft. That's silly!

Tinkerbell chuckled at herself and shook her head. Why would anyone drink their own drink? It's like, sampling their own food after they make it. Preposterous! She knew she wouldn't like any food that her cook has nibbled on before they served it. Tinkerbell looked up at her clock to check the time. It was almost _9:00 am._ Flipping on her Winter coat, she flew out the door.

Earlier that morning, she had promised to meet the Minister of Spring at Lord Milori's house around nine. Well, it was about time she got there. Flying out the door quickly, Tinkerbell was thinking about how much Lord Milori was going to love the drink.

* * *

The Minister of Spring fluttered nervously outside Lord Milori's door in anxious anticipation. He had just knocked on the door a few seconds ago and was waiting for someone to answer the door. Oh, what if Lord Milori didn't accept his apology? What if he became furious with him again? What if things went horribly wrong?!

The Minister of Spring suddenly found himself in a nervous wreck, which isn't uncommon for him. When the door opened, the Minister of Spring flew several feet into the air while crying out, "Oh my!"

A young sparrow man stood at the doorway, eyeing the Minister with interest and a bit of shock. The young sparrow man worked for Lord Milori's guard and never saw the Minister of Spring come to Milori's place unless he absolutely had too.

"This is a surprise Minister of Spring," the sparrow man told the minister. "You never come here outside of the meetings."

"Yes, well, this is important Derek," the Minister of Spring said, collecting himself. "I need to speak with Lord Milori, if possible."

Derek looked back inside then at the minister. "Yeah, I think Lord Milori just finished breakfast so he shouldn't have left for his day's work yet."

"I would appreciate it if you let me talk to him." the Minister of Spring said politely.

"Of course!" Derek exclaimed, opening the door wider to allow the minister to pass through. Just as Spring was about to, he heard someone call out his name.

"Minister of Spring! Wait!" a fairy called out. Tinkerbell, dressed in her green Winter outfit and carrying a leaf-cup, came flying over the hill to stop in front of the Minister of Spring.

"Here it is!" Tinkerbell said. Smiling, the minister took the cup the cup and thanked her. He then followed Derek inside the palace.

It was beautiful, in a sort-of cold way. The ice pillars were carved in intricate designs while gorgeous mosaics covered the walls. Light shined through some parts of the ceiling, giving a natural light to everything in the rooms. The part of the house where Derek was leading them was new to the minister. He had never been to this part of the house before. Derek opened up a door and lead the Minister of Spring into a large living room. Lord Milori was inside talking to a sparrow man.

Derek knocked on the door and Lord Milori turned to see them. He smiled a greeting until he saw the Minister of Spring. The smile immediately wiped off his face.

"The Minister of Spring wishes to discuss something important with you." Derek told the lord of Winter. Lord Milori's eyes never left the minister.

"I see." he replied quietly. Lord Milori fully expected that the Minister of Spring was here to try to convince him to cancel the wedding. And he really wasn't to put up with that right after he got up.

Noticing what Milori was probably thinking, the Minister of Spring said hastily, "I'm not here to say what you think."

Lord Milori remained quiet for a while before he nodded towards his helpers. "That will be all," he told them. "I wish to speak with the Minister of Spring alone."

They both bowed and exited the room. Both the lord and minister remained silent for a while before Milori asked, "So, why are you really here?"

The Minister of Spring took a deep breath. Well, it's now or never. "I'm here... to apologize."

Lord Milori's eyebrows knit in confusion. He hadn't been expecting this at all. "Apologize?"

"Yes... I acted horribly. I should have respected yours' and Clarion's relationship but I didn't. It was uncalled for. I'd understand it if you never forgave me but please, forgive me." the Minister of Spring said. At first, nothing was said between them until Lord Milori smiled and walked up to him, holding out his hand.

"Shake on it." Milori said to Spring. After a brief pause, the Minister of Spring took Lord Milori's hand and they shook. Lord Milori broke into a bigger grin. "So it seems I won't have to worry about any competition for my woman anymore."

"Oh, just because I'm not going to fight for her doesn't mean _all_ the competition is gone." the Minister of Spring said in a tone that was hard to tell if he was joking or not. Lord Milori's grin faltered a bit.

"There's still _more_ competition?" Lord Milori asked in disbelief. The Minister of Spring just gave him a playful wink. Oh, let the lord of Winter wonder. He'll never truly know.

"Oh, by the way, this is for you." the Minister of Spring added, holding out the cup. Lord Milori eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"After being a bit of a pain in the past, I decided to make it up to you," the minister explained. "This is a sample of a drink I made for the wedding."

Lord Milori kept eyeing it warily but took it anyways. Slowly he lifted up the cup and took a sip.

"Mmm. It's quite good actually. Thank-you, I'd love to see it at the wedding!" Lord Milori said, drinking some more.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

The meeting with the Minister of Spring had gone surprisingly well. Lord Milori had fully expected a fight to happen between them but it didn't. The Minister had actually apologized!

"I guess miracles do happen." Lord Milori muttered.

_"What's this about miracles?"_ Archimedes asked.

"Nothing. I'm just still surprised that the Minister of Spring apologized." Lord Milori said.

_"I'm surprised you fell for that,"_ Archimedes scoffed. _"I personally think you've been duped."_

"Don't be ridiculous now, Archie. The Minister of Spring is a man of his word." Lord Milori defended but deep down, he wondered if his feathered friend was right. Maybe he _had_ been duped and the Minister of Spring was bidding his time, waiting for the best moment to get back at him. Lord Milori began to cough.

_"You okay boss?"_ Archimedes asked in slight concern.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Milori trailed off as he began to cough harder. He was starting to feel light-headed.

_"You sure? You don't sound to good."_ Archimedes continued to pry.

Lord Milori put his hands around his stomach and hunched over. His stomach had suddenly lurched and the world was beginning to spin.

_"Boss!" _Archimedes cried as Milori slipped off the birds back and fell. Swooping down, he caught the lord of Winter in his talons.

_"Not so fast bird." _a figure muttered, not to far off, trapped inside a prison. Waving his/her hand, she/he possessed the bird. A plan was starting to form in his/her head. Beckoning the bird, Archimedes flew towards her prison.

* * *

To be released from her/his prison, he/she needed blood from a victim. _Fresh_ blood. Her/his prison was a bit outside the outskirts of the Spring Hollow and it only passed one house on the way there and he/she doubted any fairy lived in there because it was so far off from it's fellow fairies' homes. No fairy was going to bother them now. Archimedes was flying over a stone building that looked a bit like something that would belong in Ancient Greece. Except the stones were Obsidian, dark as the night and evil depictions of horrible events and curses were written on the side in a dark liquid. Time for the figure to be released. He/she won't have to rely on a fairy to do his/her bidding. He/she'll be at the wedding him/herself to kill all those fairy brats.

Giving the command, Archimedes opened up his claw...

...And Lord Milori fell.

* * *

**Time for the *sings* cliiiiiiiffffff-haaaaaanggggeeeeerrrr!**

**So, how'd you like it?**

**You mad about that cliff-hanger?**

**That's okay, I would be mad too. Feel free to vent out your frustration in your review. Just don't forget to tell me how awesome I am! :)**

**My ego needs a minimum of one compliment a day.**

**If you're stuck, I'll give you some suggestions: Great job, your the most awesomest coolest writer ever! and freak. All those are acceptable. Especially freak. It's actually a term of endearment in my family.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! I know you guys are dying to read it! So, here it is.**

**Oh, in case you're wondering, I made up the figure on my own. Awesome right? For some reason, I always liked the villains more.**

* * *

_Giving the command, Archimedes opened up his claw..._

_...And Lord Milori fell._

* * *

The evil figure smiled in victory as he/she watched Milori fall towards the ground.

Then, as fast as the wind, a fairy swooped over and caught him right before he smashed into the stones below.

Wha- no! The figure smashed his/her hand against a stone in anger. How could this happen?! The figure looked at the mist screen he/she used to observe the world outside the prison to see who it was. It was a purple clad fairy with long plum hair tied into a pony tail. The figure gritted it's teeth. The traitor!

Vidia flew above the temple, struggling to hold Lord Milori. She grunted with the effort and said sarcastically, "It's a good thing you're not a real big fairy or this would be waaaay difficult."

The figure watched this and contemplated the actions it could take. He/she could control the owl to fly down and slash Lord Milori but... Vidia was too valuable to be risked at this point. The figure will let them go. Vidia's moment of truth will come later. The little fast-flyer still had a big role in the figure's plans. Besides, Lord Milori is going to die anyways.

Also, an animal sacrifice works just as well to get her/him out of the prison.

_"Hey Voice,"_ Vidia's thoughts suddenly called out. _"I know you did this. So why not respond back?"_

The Voice chuckled. _"My, my, dear little fast-flyer, your powers have improved rapidly. Here you are, calling out to _me._ I am impressed."_

_"I don't care,"_ Vidia though back angrily. _"When I get back to Pixie Hollow, I am telling Queen Clarion about this."_

The figure laughed although it sounded slightly uneasy. _"And what? Will you tell her, 'I know what happened to Lord Milori because I have had a Voice in my head telling me to kill him?' Oh, yes. That will make you look good."_

_"I know your powers monster," _Vidia mentally hissed back. _"I'll look it up in the library and see exactly what kind of creature you are! Then I'll have proof!"_

The figure snorted. _"Good luck. There's a lot of creatures that fit my bill."_

Then the figure released it's control from Archimedes. The bird saw Vidia carrying Lord Milori and it flew down to help her. It didn't matter what they did with Lord Milori at this point, he will be dead by tomorrow morning.

* * *

With Lord Milori and Vidia on his back, Archimedes flew them to the closest Winter fairy hospital. Right before they crossed the border, Vidia had to get off because no one was there to frost her wings. She might as well go tell Queen Clarion about this incident.

_"Why?"_ Vidia thought glumly. _"The queen obviously thinks I'm out to get her and rightfully so. She wouldn't believe a word I say. The Voice is right."_

But, there is still the library. Also, there was one person she was sure would help her. Flying over to the Autumn Woods, she went to a house near the Winter/Autumn border.

* * *

Vidia landed in front of the house and knocked on the door. A very surprised Thorn opened the door.

"Vidia? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way to the library." she told him, flying to the Pixie Dust tree.

* * *

"Did it have to be _this_ library?" Thorn asked. It was the Royal Library that only the queen, ministers and specially invited guests could enter. It had secret information that has been stored there from throughout the ages.

"Yes," Vidia said to him as she picked up a book on Pixie Hollow records of those who broke the law. "This has information that even Dewey doesn't have."

"Still, you know how much trouble we'll get in if we're caught, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She tossed him the criminal records book and said, "We'll get in enough trouble to end up in that."

They flew over to a table and started looking through it. After a while, Thorn shook his head in exasperation. "Vidia, we won't find it in here. This is just a small fraction of fairies who have gotten in trouble. Oh, by the way, you're in here."

"I am?" she exclaimed, suddenly interested. He pointed to one spot on a page.

"She wrote you down for the thistle punishment." he said. She looked at the book and saw he was right. She grinned.

"Awesome! I'm in a criminal record book!" she said with glee. Thorn shook his head.

"Should I be worried that being in a criminal record book makes my girlfriend so happy?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said nonchalantly. "So, if you think the criminal records won't help, then what _should_ we look up?"

"Well, you said you know this Voice's powers. Why not look up evil entities that fit the bill?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. Vidia remembered how the Voice said that a lot of villains 'fit the bill.'

"What if a lot of people have similar powers?" she asked.

"We would at least have a start." he remarked. Flying over to a self, they pulled out a book called_ Evil Creatures, Monsters and Others Found in Neverland_.

* * *

After Archimedes dropped Lord Milori off at the hospital, the Voice quickly changed the memories of the bird. Now, Archimedes believed that it had been flying somewhere over Pixie Hollow when Lord Milori got sick and fell off. Then Vidia, who had been flying nearby, flew over and caught him before he fell to his death. Together, they brought him as far as the Winter border before Vidia couldn't go any further.

While the Healing talents checked the lord they asked Archimedes what happened and he told them that story. They didn't have any reason not to believe the bird. Never in a million years would they even suspect what really happened. After a while, the Healing talents diagnosed him.

He had been poisoned.

Sending two members of Lord Milori's Royal Guard, they went to tell Queen Clarion what happened to her love. They also went to tell her that he isn't expected to make it through to tomorrow.

* * *

Queen Clarion and the Ministers were in the Great Hall(which was really a big room) when the messengers came. Seeing the look on their faces, Clarion knew something was very wrong.

_"You're probably just exaggerating,"_ Clarion chided herself. _"Please, let him be alright."_

"We bring grave news." one of them said.

The other one, Derek, spoke up. "Lord Milori has been poisoned."

The Ministers all gasped and Clarion felt like her heart just stopped. No... please no.

"The Healing fairies don't expect him to live more than a day." the other sparrow man added quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"B-but, he was fine when I visited him twenty minutes ago!" the Minister of Spring said in disbelief. Derek narrowed his eyes at the minister suspiciously.

"That's right. You were there giving him the same drink they found the poison in!" he shouted accusingly.

"Minister, is this true?" Queen Clarion asked. She knew that the Minister of Spring was jealous but would he really poison Lord Milori? The Minister of Spring knew exactly what had happened. Unless you're a Garden fairy or Baking talent, it would be very easy to mix up good berries from the poisonous ones and that's exactly what Spring suspected Tink did by accident.

He could tell the queen that. That Tinkerbell had given him the poison without knowing it was deadly but he knew that she would be banished at the very least. Even if it was an accident, everyone is not about to say,_ "Oh well, you accidently poisoned and killed the lord of Winter. That's alright. Let bygones be bygones!"_

"It's true." he replied quietly, unable to bring himself to look at her in the eyes. Queen Clarion pursed her lips.

After a while, she said, "Let us have a trial to see what will happen to the Minister at sunset."

Everyone nodded numbly, still not believing this was happening. The guard bowed and left. Then, all the ministers, omit the Minister of Spring, left shortly after that. The Minister of Winter paused to look back at the Minister of Spring. She just... couldn't believe that he would ever do such a thing.

Once Clarion and the Minister of Spring were alone, Clarion whispered to him, "I thought you were better than this, Hyacinth."

After that, she disappeared into a flash of dust, leaving the Minister of Spring alone.

* * *

**Time for the cliff-hanger!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! :)**

**Now the Minister of Spring is going to be banished because he refuses to tell Clarion that Tinkerbell was the one who made the drink.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally! I have written seventeen! I really shouldn't make you guys wait so long. I faced a mini writers block and was unsure how to continue the story from where I was but I got it now.**

**So, here it is!**

* * *

Thorn could tell that Vidia was getting frustrated; it didn't take Sherhawk and Wingston to figure it out. Vidia was starting to throw books across the room and Thorn prayed they didn't get damaged. If they do then Vidia will have a new thing to add to her criminal records.

_"It'll probably please her, though."_ Thorn thought.

"Nothing! I have looked through countless books and have come up with dozens of possibilities!" Vidia shrieked.

"Then that's technically not nothing." he told her. She gave a scream of frustration. Thorn felt his own patience being tested. "Hey Vidia, why don't you just open the door and scream as loud as you can? I'm sure someone will hear you then."

She spun around on him angrily. "You know, you sound just like your stupid mom!"

"Sorry about that." he apologized, figuring it was best not to anger Vidia any further. The fast-flyer stormed around the room with the air currents starting to stir around her. It was hopeless! There was so many choices.

There were wizards who were experts at telepathy, the art of speaking to another person with thoughts. There was also some creatures like Echidna and her children who also speak with telepathy because the monsters are powerful enough to invade the thoughts of the victims. Warlocks, witches, elves, sirens and even unicorns! But Vidia highly doubted that an evil unicorn was planning to destroy the entire fairy race.

"Someone's coming!" Thorn hissed. Hearing the footsteps outside the door, Vidia could tell that he was right.

"Then let's bail. There's nothing left here anyways." she told him. They both flew up to the secret hatch on the ceiling where they came through earlier. Turns out the Pixie Dust tree is full of secret passage ways. Vidia had become a master at navigating them. After they closed the hatch, Vidia was starting to fly off when she noticed Thorn wasn't moving.

"Come on," she whispered. "What are you waiting for?"

"I just want to know who it is and why they're here." he replied. Vidia resisted the temptation to bang her head against the wall. Thorn creaked open the trap door and Vidia made a silent promise to ditch him if he's seen because of this little curiosity of his. Thorn looked down and saw Viola and Carmen, two members of Queen Clarion's guard.

"I still can't believe the minister of Spring poisoned Lord Milori, can you?" Carmen asked. Thorn glanced at Vidia to see if she heard that. Vidia had and she wore a look of confusion. So, the Voice _didn't_ poison Lord Milori?

"I know! I mean, I realized he was jealous and all but I didn't think he would ever poison him." Viola replied. She picked up the criminal record book of the table where Vidia had left it. "Well, we better bring this to the trial."

"Hey, what's with all the books on the floor?" Carmen asked, pointing at all the books Vidia had thrown. Vidia could have hit herself. How stupid of her! Leaving those books on the floor like that. They'll probably find them now or at least suspect!

"Maybe her majesty got upset at the books again and threw them." Viola said shrugging. "Come on, we better pick them up."

As they went to pick up the books, Thorn quietly closed the hatch and he and Vidia flew away.

* * *

The news about the Minister of Spring poisoning Lord Milori spread fast as wildfire, as does most gossip in Pixie Hollow. It wasn't long before the news came to Tinkerbell and her friends ears.

"Lord Milori was poisoned?" Tink gasped. Could it be...?

"I know! Shocking, right?" Rosetta said. "They say that Lord Milori was poisoned by something inside the drink the minister gave him."

Oh no, it is true! Tinkerbell had a sinking feeling that she may have been responsible for this. She should've known something was up when some Voice in her head that wasn't even hers told her to get a certain type of berries. Could they have been the poison...?

"Are you sure this information is accurate, Rosetta?" Iridessa asked, being the ever skeptical one. Rosetta nodded.

"Of course! The manager of the Pixie Post office has a friend who has a girlfriend with a brother's friend that knows a neighbor next door to a Coal Mining talent with an acquaintance to a Water talent who gets dust from one of the Dust talents whose friends with another Dust talent who overheard a Cooking talent talking about what they heard the queen's maids say who got it from another of their guild was a friend with a member of the guard who heard it from the Head of the guard, Finnick, who heard it from the ministers who were there." Rosetta paused and glanced at her friends. "You get all of that?"

"Yeah... wait, what?!"

As Silvermist pointed at imaginary pieces in the air, trying to puzzle that together, Vidia voice called out, "Girls!"

She and Thorn flew over to them. "You'll never guess what we heard!"

"Lord Milori was poisoned?" Fawn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Wait, how did you know?" Vidia asked confused.

Rosetta opened up her mouth to repeat herself when Fawn said, "No Rosetta!"

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Silvermist said, mumbling to herself occasionally while trying to figure it out.

"What is she trying to figure out?" Vidia asked.

"Nothing. Look guys, that's not the important thing," Tinkerbell told them. "I think... well, I think that I may have poisoned Lord Milori."

They all gasped. Rosetta asked, "What do you mean Tink?"

"I gave him the drink! It was supposed to be magical like that cake Dulcie made." Tinkerbell explained.

"Wait, is that the cake that always tasted like your favorite flavor?" Fawn asked.

"Yes."

"I loved that cake!" she shouted, smiling.

"It doesn't matter!" Vidia snapped causing the Animal talent to cringe. Then she looked at Tink. "Tinkerbell, you should've known this would happen. Your cooking is the worst! I mean, you should have gotten the hint when Fairy Mary choked on your smoothie."

"And when Bobble threw up after he eat your soup." Rosetta added.

"Or the time-" Iridessa started before Tink blew up.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Stupid me! But now he's in trouble and it's all my fault!" Tink cried.

"Tink... how are you so sure that it's your fault?" Thorn asked.

"I think... I may have gotten an ingredient wrong." Tinkerbell said.

"Yep, that would do it." Fawn said nodding.

"Tinkerbell, you do realize that Neverland has some of the most poisonous plants, right?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes! ...At least now," Tinkerbell retorted.

"Why doesn't Rosetta just check out the plants you put in it?" Silvermist asked. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"Sil, has anyone ever told you that you are a genius?" Tink asked. "Wait... don't answer that. Come on girls, let's go!"

* * *

Rosetta looked at the last ingredient and gasped.

"Tink, do you realize what this is?" she breathed under breath. Tinkerbell got really worried.

"What is it?" Tink asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"This is Nightlock! It would've killed a clumsy in a minute but since fairies are magical it takes longer." Rosetta said.

"How much longer?" Vidia asked. Rosetta looked at them grimly.

"No more than a day." she said quietly.

"There has to be an antidote!" Tink said. Rosetta bit her lip and opened up Tinkerbell's book to a certain page.

"There is but there is no way we'll get the ingredients in time." Rosetta said. Tinkerbell began to rip the page to pieces.

"Tinkerbell, what are you doing?!" her friends yelled while Iridessa whimpered, "Poor book."

"Here," she told them, handing each of them a shred of paper. "Each one of these is one of the ingredients. I want you all to go looking for it and meet back here before sunset."

"Why before sunset?" Vidia asked.

"That's when the trial is." Fawn explained.

"It's almost sunset!" Tink said, looking out the window. "We have to hurry!"

* * *

Queen Clarion held the deathly pale hand of her lover, feeling like her chest was splitting open with the pain it was experiencing.

"Oh, Milori." Clarion whispered as she caressed his cheek with her hand. She allowed a single tear to drip out of her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to get control of herself. It wouldn't do if she cried. She couldn't go to the trial sobbing her eyes out or looking like she just did. The fairies were looking up to her to be strong. A knock came through the door.

"Enter." Queen Clarion said hoping that her voice didn't sound as hollow as she felt. Adrianna, another member of her guard, entered.

"The trial is about to start in thirty minutes. You should probably head over." she told the queen quietly. Clarion nodded at her once then bent down to gently kiss Milori on his forehead.

"Please," she whispered. "If you must leave, wait until I come back."

As Clarion and her helped flew out of the room, two of the Nurse talents entered. They checked on him and both came up with the same results. The poison was worse than they thought. The chances of him being alive by the time she got back were slim to none.

* * *

**Alright. It's about time for that cliff-hanger. Also, if you are wondering, yes, I got the idea of Nightlock from the Hunger Games. And Sherhawk and Wingston is the fairy version of Sherlock and Watson.**

**Another thing, while writing this, my computer glitched and deleted everything. I hadn't saved for a while and I had been near the end of the chapter. It made me so mad!**

**Arrrrgggggg!**

**...Okay. I'm good now. Again, sorry for the wait. But I'm just letting you know that I update faster than most. I'll just assume that you all rushing me means you love me and my story, which is understandable because I am just so awesome! (kidding!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gah! I took so long to update. I'm such a lazy butt! Sorry for procrastinating. Btw, someone in the comments section asked me when Milori and Clarion's kid will be revealed. I kindly suggest you go read chapter 13 again(or for the first time) carefully. Anyways, I digress. Let's start the story.**

**Btw, trial is basically the court case.**

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Tinkerbell and her friends arrived back at the house after finding their ingredient.

"Do you guys have all the ingredients?" Tink asked.

"I got mine!" Fawn announced.

"Mine too!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"Got it." Vidia said. Thorn silently held up his.

"And I got mine." Iridessa finished.

"Oh no!" Rosetta cried. Everyone froze.

"Uh oh... she said oh no. Oh no is bad!" Iridessa shrieked, her stress rising.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Tinkerbell reassured her friend. Then she glanced at Rosetta, who was looking at the book with forlorn. "What's wrong?"

"There is still one ingredient left." the garden fairy told them. Then added with despair, "And the last of it's kind disappeared centuries ago."

Everyone hung there heads down quietly. So, that was it? Did they go through all the ingredients to come short of one? Tink bit her lip and looked up defiantly. They couldn't quit now, especially since they were so close.

"What ingredient is it Ro?" Tinkerbell asked her friend. Rosetta held up the book and showed Tinkerbell a picture of a pink flower.

"It's a Neverland Azalea." Rosetta explained. "Long ago, they started to die off until they went completely extinct."

"Why can't we use a Mainland Azalea?" Fawn asked.

"Because Mainland flowers don't have any magical properties." Rosetta replied as if the answer was simple.

"Wait..." Tink muttered. "I think I've seen this flower before..."

Rosetta's eyes widened in shock. "You have?!"

"I have!" Tinkerbell said, grinning, finally recognizing it.

"Are you sure you saw it Tink...?" Vidia asked carefully. "Because you did make the mistake earlier that got us in this mess."

Silvermist gasped. "Vidia! That wasn't nice."

Vidia shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look, although some of you-" Tinkerbell said, pausing to glance at Vidia. "-Don't believe me, I'm telling the truth! I am a 100% positive I've seen this flower before. It's in the Minister of Spring's garden!"

"Now that you mention it, I think I've seen it there too..." Fawn mumbled, squinting to get a better look at the picture.

"Great! So we just go and cut it down-" Tinkerbell began before she was abruptly cut off by Rosetta.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on sugarcane. We can't just go into other fairies' gardens and cut down their flowers." Rosetta chided. "We'll get in trouble!" Then added, "Not to mention it's just plain rude."

"So I'll just ask him." Tinkerbell said shrugging. "I'm sure he'll say yes if it'll help Milori and even prove him innocent."

"Um, hate to break it to you guys," Vidia interjected. "But I don't see how healing Lord Milori will prove the Minister of Spring innocent."

"Lord Milori can speak in the Minister of Spring's defense." Tink said.

"What if he doesn't want too?" Vidia asked. Tinkerbell was taken aback.

"Of course he'd want too! Lord Milori wouldn't just let the Minister of Spring get into trouble." Tinkerbell protested.

"Besides, there's still us." Thorn pointed out.

"That's right!" Tink agreed. "I'll go see the Minister of Spring while you guys go ahead and go to the trial."

"But what about the potion?" Silvermist asked.

"I'll work on it when I get back." Tink said. Then added, "We better hurry."

* * *

_10 minutes until trial..._

"Please! You have to let me talk to him!" Tink shouted at Finnick. His face remained impassive as she stood there yelling at him.

"We can't bend the rules for you," he told her. "The law states that no one is to see the accused right before the trial."

"B-But, it can help save Lord Milori's life!" Tink sputtered.

"I don't see how talking to him will help." Finnick stated. "Besides, as I said before, you aren't allowed in there."

"UGH!" Tink screamed in frustration. He wasn't ever going to let her in...

"What's going on here?" a female's voice asked.

"Fairy Mary!" Tinkerbell said. The said tinker fairy flew over to where the two argued.

"What's going on?" Fairy Mary repeated.

"He won't let me in!" Tinkerbell said.

"Wha- Why not?" she asked the head of the guard.

"It's against the law." he replied smoothly. "There is nothing I can do about it."

"Well, the queen herself sent her here!" Fairy Mary cried out. Tink become confused. When did the queen say that...? She saw a brief wink from Fairy Mary and realized what the stout tinker was doing for her. She was covering for her.

"Uh... right! When she heard that I could save her husband-to-be by talking to the Minister of Spring, she naturally said yes." Tink lied. Finnick looked back and forth between them for a while. After a moment of hesitation, he step aside.

"So be it." he told Tink. "But don't expect me to let you get away with it again."

So, he hadn't bought it. The look on his face said everything. But he _had_ let her go through and that's what was important. She wondered how long it was untill the trial...

* * *

_Five minutes untill trail..._

"Girls." Rosetta said. Then she glanced at Thorn. "And boys. We need to figure out a plan B if Tink doesn't come in time."

"No need to get your flowers in a twist, Rosetta." Vidia told the garden fairy, smiling smugly. "I already have a plan."

"You do?!" The girls asked in shock.

"You do?" Thorn repeated what they said, though with a bit more concern. Vidia just gave them all a playful smile.

"Wouldn't you all like to know?" she teased.

"That would be nice." Iridessa mumbled. Vidia shrugged.

"Too bad." she replied. Rosetta growled in frustration.

"Great job being a team player." Rosetta told her sarcastically.

"We better sit down." Silvermist said to her friends, pointing to a seat. As they all sat down, they had one thing on the minds.

Where was Tinkerbell?

* * *

"So, will you help?" Tinkerbell asked the Minister of Spring after she had explained the plan. He stared at the wall, his mind in deep thoughts.

After a while, he said, "You know, that flower is the last remnant I have of the girl of spoke about earlier."

"Oh." Tink said, her heart sinking. Was he going to say no?

"But," the minister took a shaky breath. "If it saves Lord Milori, then I am willing to let it go." Then he added slightly bitter. :Besides, she's already dead. Keeping it around won't bring her back. Might as well use it to save Lord Milori."

"Thank-you Minister of Spring." Tinkerbell told him. She was about to fly out when she paused. "I'm sure your friend would be happy with your decision too."

The minister turned his head so that the tinker wouldn't see the tears starting to brim his eyes.

* * *

_A minute until trial..._

"You all have to promise me something." Vidia told her friends. They all looked at her.

"What is it, Vid?" Fawn asked.

"Whatever I pick as a fallback plan, promise to go along with it." Vidia said. "Fairy's honor."

"Will it cause any problems for us...?" Irirdessa asked warily.

"I promise it won't." Vidia reassured them. "So, fairy's honor?"

"Well... alright." Rosetta said. "You have my word. On fairy's honor."

"Fairy's honor." said everyone else but Thorn.

"Well?" Vidia asked him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Vidia asked, confused.

"Will it cause any problems for you?" Thorn repeated. Vidia scowled.

"You going to promise or not?!" she snapped. He took that as an absolute confirmation that it will cause Vidia problems.

"I make no promises." he stated simply, folding his arms across his chest. Vidia looked away.

* * *

A judge walked up to the podium and everyone stood.

_0 minutes until trial..._

The trial started.

* * *

**Okay, so... the trial has started! Sorry for not updating. By the way, is anyone reading my story anymore? :(**

**I feel like no one is reading it because I take so long to update. *Sigh***

**Oh well. Comment and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19! I've never been to court(not sure if that's good or bad) so I hope this is pretty close. But, then again, this is a Pixie Hollow court so it's okay if it's a bit different.**

**Btw, the queen will be the judge.**

***sarcastically* Lucky her.**

**Btw, Queen Clarion will be called Judge Clarion for this part. It's a bit odd sounding but that's her position at the moment so that's what she will be called.**

* * *

"Would you all please stand for the honorable Judge Clarion." The bailiff announced. Everyone stood and Queen Clarion walked in. Her eyes were vacant of all light and she seemed to have almost aged, which should be impossible for a fairy since they can't age. Besides that though, no one could see any signs of all the grief she felt weighing down her heart. "Please be seated and come to order."

The Minister of Spring sat at the Defendants table with a Lawyer talent. At the plaintiff's table sat two others in law business.

"State your accusations." Judge Clarion told the plaintiff. One of them stood up.

"Your honor, the defendant is accused of poisoning the Lord of Winter with a drink he had given him earlier." The plaintiff told her.

"Was the minister the one who prepared the drink?" Judge Clarion asked.

"Yes ma'am. That is what the minister claims." He replied.

"Does the defendant have anything to add to that?" she asked. "A witness perhaps to prove that he didn't?"

"Yes." A voice called out. Vidia stood up. "I'm a witness."

"Please come forward then." Judge Clarion told her. Her friends watched, flabbergasted, as the fast-flying went up to the bailiff to swear the oath. The Minister of Spring looked utterly perplexed.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The bailiff asked.

"I do." Vidia said. Then she went to stand at the podium.

"How are you in affiliation with the Minister of Spring?" Judge Clarion asked. The queen honestly felt like Vidia was up to something but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"I tricked him into poisoning the minister." Vidia said, shrugging nonchalantly. Gasps were heard throughout the court; everyone started talking at once.

"Order! Order!" Clarion commanded, banging the gavel(the large hammer judge's use). After everything had quieted down, Clarion said, "Now Vidia, you claim to have tricked the minister into poisoning the Lord of Winter. How?"

"He's an idiot." Vidia stated plainly. "But if you _must_ have specifics..."

"Please and thank-you," Clarion told her, somewhat impatiently.

"_Fine_! He wanted to make-up for something that happened between you all. I think he got into a fight with Lord Milori...?" Vidia said that with a bit of hesitation, since it was a bluff. But, seeing how Clarion paled, she took it as the truth.

"Yes, they did have a _small_ fight." Judge Clarion confirmed. A smile curled up on Vidia's lips.

_"So my bluff was right."_ Vidia thought. Perfect.

"I told him to give the lord of Winter a drink Tinkerbell had been working that was suppose to taste like his favorite flavor when he drank it." Vidia explained.

"I don't exactly see how that's evil..." Clarion began.

"It's not by itself. But I added the poison." Vidia said, smirking.

"Objection!" the Minister of Spring cried out suddenly, startling those near him.

"What is it minister?" Clarion asked.

"She's lying! She had absolutely nothing to do with it!" He protested.

"You know, people who are usually guilty don't go out of their way to prosecute themselves." Vidia said, rolling her eyes at the minister.

"Can you tell us the type poison minister?" Clarion asked, not missing a beat. The Minister of Spring's face fell as he searched for common poisons through his memory.

_"Maybe he didn't poison him,"_ Clarion thought hopefully. _"But that would leave Vidia and I doubt she would ever do something so horrible. At least I _hope_ not."_

"Uhh... hemlock?" he guessed. Vidia almost laughed. He got it wrong! That means that she might actually pull her plan off.

"What about you Vidia?" Judge Clarion asked.

"Let's see..." Vidia murmured, tapping her chin. She was choosing to go deliberately slow to aggravate Clarion. "Could it be... Nightlock?"

Judge Clarion paled even more. "Yes."

"See?" Vidia said smiling, proud of her amazing ability to lie even to the queen herself. "I killed him."

Judge Calrion wasn't buying it as much as Vidia hoped. "Oh, really?" Clarion challenged.

"Really." Vidia replied back smoothly.

"Do you have a _reasonable_ motive then?" Clarion asked, just as smooth. Vidia had anticipated this question. So, she had decided that she would claim to be one of the types of villains she had read about in the Royal Library. She even fit the description of the certain villain she was thinking about too. Like the said type of villain: she was born during the middle of a queen's reign, was an outcast, naturally meaner than most fairies and either had more than one talent or excelled at a single talent. They were also usually destructive talents like Fast-flyers ability to cause tornados or a Storm fairies ability to shoot lightning.

"Because... I'm a witch." Vidia said, smiling in anticipation for everyones reaction. She wasn't disappointed. Clarion jerked her head back like she had just been slapped and, once again, the court room erupted into chaos. Everyone started talking at once saying things like, "oh my!' and "I always knew it!" Vidia just stood there with a smile on her lips. She couldn't believe they fell for it so easy!

In Pixie Hollow, most people accept the fact that witches are those who work in collaboration with evil entities in _you know where_. They come to this assumption because witches usually have evil motives and use dark magic. Vidia couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt too at how easily people bought that she was a witch.

_"I'm not_ that_ bad, am I?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

After Vidia had volunteered and went up to swear the oath, Rosetta quickly turned her attention to the next most interesting thing: local gossip.

"Fawn, did you hear that Layla had a chat with Genevieve about Andrea's breakup with Will for-" Rosetta was cut off by the irritated animal fairy.

"Ro, don't you even _care_ about what's happening to our friend?!" Fawn asked incredulity.

"Of course! It's just not interesting enough to listen too." Rosetta said, waving her hand dissmevly. "Trust me, courts are _so_ dull."

Fawn couldn't help but frown at how shallow her friend was acting. Rosetta went back to chat with Layla about the latest gossip. It wasn't long before Rosetta tapped Fawn on the shoulder.

"What?" Fawn asked, slightly annoyed. "Look, maybe you don't want to listen but _I_ do. So, please leave me alone."

"Fine. I just thought you'd want to hear this." Rosetta told her, looking away, hoping that would get the animal fairy's attention. It did.

"What did you want to tell me?" Fawn asked her. Rosetta leaned over like she does when she's about to share a big secret(which she does more often than not).

"Look around for a moment. Do you see any Winter fairies?" Rosetta asked. Fawn looked around the courtroom and saw that her friend was right.

"Huh, I didn't notice before." Fawn remarked. "Where are they?"

"Well, Venus heard from Aglaea-"

"Please!" Fawn interrupted again. "Without the back story."

"_Anyways..._" Rosetta said, rolling her eyes. "Venus heard from the vine that the Winter fairies couldn't make it."

"Why not?" Fawn asked.

"They were too busy working for the seasons. besides, just like we have to get ready to go into winter, they have to do the same to enter the warm seasons." Rosetta informed. "So, a majority couldn't make it and the Winter fairies asked for the trial to be re-scheduled."

"And it wasn't." Fawn stated more than asked. Rosetta waved her hand, gesturing to everyone in the court room.

"Obviously." Rosetta said.

"So... what of it?" Fawn asked.

"They're _furious_ with us!" Rosetta exclaimed, emphasising _furious._ "Could you imagine if Queen Clarion was the one poisoned and all the Winter fairies got to attend but none of us?"

"I'd be furious too." Fawn answered honestly. At that moment, the court room erupted into chaos.

"What's goin' on?" Rosetta asked, looking around wildly. Everyone was talking at once and causing a deafening roar.

"Weren't you listening?!" Iridessa shouted, to be heard, just barely, over the noise.

"NO! We were talking!" Rosetta shouted back, gesturing to herself and Fawn.

"Vidia just said she was a witch! Right to the queen's face!" Iridessa shrieked. Rosetta and Fawn gasped.

"She did what?!"

After a while, Clarion got thing to calm down and said Vidia, "You know, you just stated a while ago that nobody works so hard to prosecute themselves. You're being a bit... hypocritical now."

"How so?" Vidia said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why on Earth would you admit to the crime?" Judge Clarion asked her.

"I still can't believe she's a witch." Silvermist mumbled.

"She's _not_." Fawn argued. "She just lied and said she was. Remember she said she had a plan? Well, this is it."

"Not a very _smart_ plan." Silvermist pointed out.

"Oooohhh... we should help her." Iridessa whined, squirming in her seat.

"We can't." Rosetta said. Her friends looked at her with jaws dropped.

"W-Wha- Why not?!" Fawn stuttered. "Shouldn't we help her?"

"We should but we can't. Fairies honor, remember?" Rosetta reminded. Fairies honor was taken very seriously in Pixie Hollow. When that oath is taken, you are _literally_ putting it on your honor and if you break that oath, then you will be shunned, exiled and every bad thing that can happen to you _will_ happen.

"Shh." Silvermist hushed them. "Vidia is saying something."

"You want to know _why_ I'm admitting to this, dear Ree?" Vidia taunted. "Because I'm planning to leave Pixie Hollow soon anyways. The only reason I did this was to get some revenge on you before I left."

More collective gasps in the room.

Judge Clarion dropped her voice to a whisper that only Vidia could hear and told her, "You know, if you go through with this you will be banished. I know the real you. You would never really do this. This... crime. You're better than that."

Vidia's bottom lipped quivered a bit and she hissed, "Too little, too late, _your majesty_."

So, Vidia was about to be banished and _now_ Clarion claimed that she always believed that Vidia was a good fairy? She decides to tell Vidia that right as she is about to be exiled forever. Why not before that? Why didn't she say that earlier instead of making her feel like she _was_ a bad fairy.

_"It is too late for 'I'm sorrys'" _Vidia thought bitterly. _"Far too late."_

"Well, then," Clarion said, her eyes filled with a new sadness. "For the attempted murder of Milori-"

"Wait!" a sparrow man's voice interrupted. "Don't I get a chance to speak?"

* * *

**Yeah, I'll just stop there. Leave you at that nice cliff-hanger.**

**Btw, after this story I have no big projects. I have some minor ones like these two:**

**1. Milori Meets Rani- They're both wingless and I think it would be very interesting one-shot. If you don't know who Rani is she is from the books.**

**2. Archimedes- A short story about Archimedes(Milori's owl), Fawn and Tinkerbell. Not quite sure yet how to explain the plot without revealing the whole story but it starts out with Archy trying to eat Cheese(since that is what owls eat: Mice).**

**So, those are _two_ stories that I am thinking about. I have a lot more ideas for other fanfics too. Just thought I'd let you know some.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's number twenty guys. And, since only one person voted on the story(shout out to anonymous Guest) I'll do the bird story after this.**

**Anyways, first thing is first. I'll start with this story.**

* * *

_"Wait!" a sparrow man's voice interrupted. "Don't I get a chance to speak?"_

* * *

Everybody froze and Clarion felt her heart flutter. It took all of her self-control not to leap out of her seat and hug the sparrow man who had spoken.

"Milori!" she shouted with glee. The lord of Winter met her eyes, and smiled.

"Hello love," Milori said making her heart melt slightly. He was alive! There was no better sight in her life than to see him standing there before her, looking as good as new.

"We're back!" Tink announced, flying up beside Milori. All her friends, omit Vidia, stood up and smiled.

"Tink! You made it!" Iridessa said. Vidia kept sitting and rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?" Vidia asked, trying to sound annoyed, but Tink could tell that Vidia was happy to see her.

"Permission to speak in court?" Milori asked.

Clarion smiled. "Permission granted."

Lord Milori walked up to the podium and stood beside Vidia. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I am here to speak on the Minister of Spring's defense-" then he glanced at Vidia. "-And now Vidia. We have reason to belive that there may be an... evil entity threatening the safety of the fairies."

Whispers were heard throughout the court. Clarion frowned in concern. "An evil entity?"

"Y-yes," he replied, almost hesitantly. This would be the first time since the previous Queen's reign that a villain had endangered the hollow. And Neverland knows the _last_ time didn't go well. "Tinkerbell and I began to suspect it when we realized that my story didn't fit with Archimedes."

"What do you mean?" Judge Clarion asked, utterly perplexed.

"He said we flew towards the Spring Hollow. I don't even _remember_ that." Lord Milori said, rubbing his head. "Which means I must have been unconscious when that happened."

"And if he was unconscious, why was Archimedes bringing him to the Spring Hollow and not to a Healing Talent." Tinkerbell interjected. Seeing her mistake, she quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"Quite alright Tinkerbell." Judge Clarion told her. "Why don't you come up too and help Milori tell the story?"

Tinkerbell nodded in agreement and came up to the podium beside Vidia and Milori, causing it to be quite cramped.

"That's it!" Vidia shouted, flying over to Clarion. "I am standing next to you."

"Flattered." Clarion muttered satirically, causing the fast-flyer to send a scowl in her direction.

"Anyways, I checked Archimedes memories to see if he might have forgotten or something, when I sensed that someone had used magic on him. Dark magic." Milori added.

"Well, you have your witch right there!" A fairy in the court shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Vidia. The majority of the fairies started to jeer and curse at Vidia, making the fast-flyer smirk.

"All this, for me?" she said, placing her hands over her heart. "Aw, you shouldn't have."

Clarion began to rub her temples, feeling a headache starting to form. She grabbed her gavel and slammed it down as hard as she could. "Quiet! I am tired of hearing you _yell_ at her! She lied! She is _not_ a witch! If she was, I would've sensed it by now!"

Everything went dead silent. Prilla piped up, "So... she's not a witch?"

"Of course not sweet." Vidia sneered. Then added, almost sounding hurt, "I'm surprised _you_ of all fairies believed it."

Prilla blinked. "What? I never believed it for a second! You're too nice to be a witch. Some fairies may not see that, but I do."

"Did you hear that?" Vidia asked, putting her hands to her face in mock surprise. "I'm a nice fairy! Gasp!" She put her hands on her hips. "Clarion, did you know this?"

Clarion rolled her eyes. "More or less."

"Hey! Do we get to finish or not?" Tink demanded, hands on hips and face reddening slightly.

"Aren't we touchy today?" Vidia muttered.

"Of course Tinkerbell." Clarion replied smoothly.

"First off, we're not even sure _if_ it was a witch." Lord Milori pointed out. "Second, whoever it was has a powerful aura and, if it was Vidia, we _all_ would've seen signs of it by now."

"Permission to speak?" Thorn asked suddenly.

"Denied!" Vidia snapped just as Clarion said "Yes."

Vidia glared at him, her eyes saying, _'Don't do it. Don't you dare talk about that Voice.'_ She wasn't exactly sure why she didn't want him to talk about it. Maybe she was afraid that, if the fairies knew about the Voice, they would turn against her again.

"Denied?" Thorn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right. Sit your ass down!" Vidia shouted.

"Vidia!" Clarion hissed. "Language."

"Besides," Tinkerbell said. "Who died and made _you_ judge?"

Vidia wisely decided not to respond to that.

Thorn walked up to the podium and stood beside it because it _was_ too crowded. "Recently, fairies have talked about hearing a Voice in their head, one that gives them malicious thoughts. Like telling them to harm other fairies."

After the way Vidia had reacted, Clarion could guess that Vidia was one of the fairies but didn't point it out. "What else?"

"A friend of mine-" _That__'d be Vidia,_ Clarion thought. "-and I searched through some books for who could do such a thing. We eventually discovered that it could be one of the imprisoned villains because the Voice _did_ give hints that it was trapped."

Fairies began to murmur in agreement. Clarion thought about this before a realization hit her. She summoned one of her guards and whispered something in her ear. There was one villain that was on the outskirts of the Spring Hollow that stood out in her mind. She wanted one of her guards to go check it out. Clarion prayed that she was wrong.

"So, whoever the villain is has telepathic powers." Lord Milori said.

_"Just like the prisoner."_ Clarion thought grimly.

"Is the meeting adjurned then because the real villain isn't here?" a fairy in the crowd asked.

"So it seems." Clarion replied. She smashed her gavel and announced, "All charges have been dropped for the crime of poisoning Lord Milori."

"Wait." someone said. Clarion looked up in shock.

"We have another issue to deal with before the trial is adjurned." Finnick said smoothly. "Let's start with the fact we have a War fairy present..."

* * *

**Time to stop. Also, in case you didn't pick it up, Finnick is about to share the information about the fairy of War to stop the wedding.**

**All this and more in... Chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally! I've gotten off my lazy butt and wrote you the next chapter! Aren't I great? ;)**

* * *

_"We have another issue to deal with before the trial is adjourned." Finnick said smoothly. "Let's start with the fact we have a War fairy present..."_

* * *

There was a noticeable intake of breath when the Head of the Royal Guard said that. Queen Clarion felt like her heart had frozen.

"...Fairy of War?"

"...I've never heard..."

"...Do you think the fairy is dangerous?"

"...Will there be a war?!"

These whispers and more were heard throughout the court. Clarion pursed her lips in clear disapproval, letting the Talent Head know that she was not pleased with the scene he was making. He just smirked.

"A fairy of War comes when there is going to be a war." Finnick explained. All the fairies who didn't know this gasped. "Also, they don't come centuries before the war. They come when it's right on Pixie Hollow's doorstep."

"Oh no." Rosetta murmured.

Silvermist frowned in confusion. "Pixie Hollow has a doorstep?"

"The fairy is none other than Vixen." Finnick announced, causing all the fairies to look at the new arrival as if this was all her fault. Poor Vixen was sitting in her seat next to Prilla looking as confused as ever. She was a war fairy? She had no idea.

"Finnick-" Queen Clarion began with a warning in her tone. He was completely unfazed.

"-Vixen arrived shortly after the Queen and Lord got engaged, of all times. Ironic, is it not?" Finnick interrupted, a smile creeping up on his lips. "So, I propose, out of the best interest of everyone, that the wedding be canceled."

There were mixed reactions. Half of the fairies were taken aback while some were seriously considering his proposal.

"Surely, your majesty," Finnick said, looking at Queen Clarion pointedly. "You don't intend to put all your fairies lives on the line just so you can marry. If you don't mind me saying, that is rather... selfish."

_"I do mind actually."_ Clarion thought darkly but didn't voice her thoughts out loud. She needed to take the more professional approach to this which, sadly, did not involve her telling him off.

"Are you calling my wife-to-be selfish?" Lord Milori asked, the threat hanging in the air. He had only so much patience for certain fairies, especially those who got into his personal affairs.

"Of course not." Finnick replied, unfazed. "I was simply stating that it would make her _look_ bad."

"Too late for that." Vidia grumbled. "She already looks pretty bad."

"Permission to speak?" Thorn asked.

Before Finnick could say anything, Clarion said, "You may speak Thorn." Then she glanced at Vidia. "That is- of course -if Vidia's royalness will allow it." Clarion gave the fast-flyer a mock bow. The corners of Vidia's mouth twitched.

_"The only thing that keeps me from blasting you to next week is the fact that you're the queen."_ Vidia thought. _"And just barely."_

"Sure, _sweetie_, knock yourself out." Vidia told him, with a bit too much sugar in her statement. He chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Look, a war is obviously coming, that much is true." Thorn said. "Who's to say it happens because of the wedding though? Just a few minutes ago we were talking about a villain who wished to escape from their prison. Now, what sounds more likely to cause a war: a wedding or an evil entity bent on revenge on Pixie Hollow?"

Fairies began to nod. It made sense so far. Encouraged by this, Thorn continued. "So, let's assume that it is the evil entity that will rage war against Pixie Hollow. We all stand a better chance if we are joined together as one nation. We've lived divided for too long. The seasons aren't supposed to be separated. It's the _four_ seasons. Not three plus one."

Lord Milori remained silent throughout this speech, taking every word into consideration. His face was unreadable.

"This is the best chance we've had in millennium to join the two countries back together." Thorn said. "Another opportunity probably won't arise for several more millennium. Why not wed them? Besides-" Thorn added, turning to smile at Clarion and Milori. "-If anyone deserves to find their happily ever after, it's them. They both sacrifice so much for us every day. The least we could do is let them have their happiness that is long overdue."

Thorn then went to get off the podium. Not before he bowed to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. "Queen Clarion." Thorn said as he bowed to her. Then, as he bowed to Milori, he said a bit bitterly, "_Lord_ Milori."

Lord Milori watched Thorn walk off the stage, saying nothing.

"Well, I don't know about you bozos but I'm in favor of the wedding." The Minister of Winter said, raising her hand. The Minister of Spring gave her an incredulous look.

"Just yesterday you wanted it canceled!" He exclaimed in disbelief. She shrugged.

"Meh. I change my mind fast." Was all that she replied. He shook his head, exasperated, then rose his hand too.

"For what it's worth, I change my mind too." The Minister of Spring announced. Many fairies looked surprised about this; Lord Milori being no exception.

"Well... all in favor of the wedding raise your hands." Queen Clarion said. She paused, holding her breath, as she waited to see what they all decided. One by one, about every fairy in the room rose their hands, with a few exceptions.

"It seems the wedding is still on." Queen Clarion proclaimed. The fairies began to cheer and clap. All the while, Queen Clarion sent Finnick a smug smile that Vidia would've been proud of.

_"Take that."_ She thought.

* * *

_A month later..._

"Hold still, your majesty." Hem, a sewing talent, ordered gently but firmly. Queen Clarion was getting fitted into her wedding gown which was white as the snow and as intricate too. Beautiful, hand sewn designs were layered all across the gorgeous fabric.

The colors for the wedding theme had ultimately been decided to be turquoise and purple(much to Vidia's pleasant surprise). Queen Clarion had hoped those would be suitable colors for the wedding since she wasn't that savvy when it came to colors like what matched together versus what didn't. There was still so much to do. She had to get the decorations ready, the catering, the music...

Then there were other problems. The war was to name one. It hadn't come yet but Clarion still had to get prepared for it without raising the alarms of all the fairies. Even so, there was still _more_ work. She was helping the Minister of Summer prepare for her season. This all made for a very tight schedule.

The identity of the evil entity was never discovered. The member of the Royal Guard came back to inform the queen that the prison she had been sent to check was undisturbed and the prisoner was still trapped inside. Queen Clarion had even checked herself and found this to be true. In fact, they haven't heard from any evil entity since last month. The Voice had gone quiet and stopped tormenting fairies.

Or so she thought.

Little did she know that the Voice was still speaking in the minds of fairies and in one mind of a very particular Fairy of War...

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Time to stop it there.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next part! First let me say this:**

**It took so long for me to update because I had to deal with someone plagiarizing this story. Also, I had exams which are always a pain, but now I'm out of school so hopefully I can update faster.**

**Man, you guys get butt-hurt when I don't update fast enough. Was cussing me out _really_ necessary? Whatever. I just keep telling myself that it means that you guys must really like my story to yell at me so much to update it. Or else I would probably lose my cool with you all.**

**Now, we start the story.**

* * *

_Months later..._

Vixen woke up to see the pale orange light of dawn breaking through her windows. She felt water on her face and reached up to touch it just to realize... she had been crying. Last night, she had had a dream about a place blanketed in white coldness next to one of warm green meadows. In that dream, something terrible had happened to a sparrowman who lived in the cold realm and it left her heart hurting.

Why? Who had he been?

She shook her head in confusion. Every once and a while, since her arrival, she would have dreams about the warm and cold world. She was starting to suspect that the meadowy area was the Spring Hollow. What about the white blanketed one, though? Maybe it was the Winter Woods she's heard so much about. She's never gotten a chance to explore it since fairies avoid her like a plague. No one would ever come close enough to frost her wings to allow her to enter the Woods.

Ever since that court session where fairies figured out who she is, _what_ she is, they treated her worse than dirt. As far as they were concerned, her existence on Neverland was nothing but a curse, condemning all of its inhabitants to die in a terrible war. She was no better than devil spawn. Her mere touch was poison. It drained the lives of fairies she came in contact with, incriminating her as demon possessed even more.

Her only friend, Prilla, had tried to stay with her as long as she could. Eventually though, the Mainland Clapping talent had stopped talking to the Fairy of War. Prilla didn't say anything but Vixen suspected it had to do with Vidia. Vidia may have felt that Prilla was favoring Vixen over the herself. Plus, as of recently, Thorn had begun talking to Vixen whenever he got a chance. That was around the same time Prilla stopped visiting.

_"That jealous bitch,"_ Vixen thought angrily. _"Was your boyfriend befriending me the last straw, so you decided you'd take away my only friend?"_

_"Yes, and she'd take away Thorn too if she could help it."_ The Voice chided in. Vixen sighed. She was use to the Voice by now and pretty welcoming of it. It was the only one around here that gave a flying dragonfly's wing about what happens to her.

_"Not so early, 'kay? I need to wake up first."_ Vixen mentally thought back drowsily. The Voice consented and went silent.

Besides, Vixen was already it's pawn.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tinkerbell was walking through the forest heading towards Neverland Beach. She woke up early that morning in hopes of getting a few Lost Things from the beach before she started work that morning. Recently, with the wedding coming up, Tink had found herself with less and less free time on her hands. That was the case with most fairies actually. Nobody complained though. Except Vidia. But Vidia always found something to complain about.

_"Like that new fairy,"_ Tinkerbell thought to herself. Vidia, being the envious fairy that she is, let out the green monster whenever the Fairy of War's name was even mentioned. She seemed to have it in mind that Vixen was out to steal her friends(which, in Tink's opinion, was a ridiculous notion).

It took Tink a while to realize she wasn't surrounding by the island palms anymore. She was confused at first but then in awe of the beauty of the place she was now in. The palms were replaced with weeping willows and flowers much more gorgeous than any that could be found in the Garden talents' gardens. An almost magical mist hung gently in the air, with a few lights decorating the scenery. The lights were light blue orbs that floated around the area like delicate snowflakes.

"Whoa." Tinkerbell breathed. It was the most amazing place she'd ever seen. She looked ahead and found a single pillar of obsidian stone in front of her. Walking up to it, she realized it wasn't much taller than her though it was several times wider. It buzzed with energy and she could feel the hairs on her arms stand on end. She studied the pillar for a while.

Unable to resist the temptation anymore, she reached out and touched it. She felt a wonderful warmth pass through her body. The stone was smooth and cool underneath her touch although it radiated power. That's when she noticed the crystal lodged in the stone. The crystal was about the size of her palm and a deeper blue than that found in the sky or the ocean. Tink felt like she could stare into it forever.

_"Take it," _a voice suddenly said._ "It is yours."_

"Mine?" Tink asked out loud. A feeling of uneasiness overcame her. Was this the Voice she heard so much about?

...No. This voice didn't sound evil and she'd even heard the Voice herself before. This wasn't anything like it.

"Who are you?" Tinkerbell asked to the thin air.

_"My name, is of no importance,"_ the new voice said, though there was no hostility in the comment. _"What about you? Do you know who you truly are?"_

"I'm not sure what that means." Tink said helplessly, shrugging.

_"I see..." _the new Voice said silently, seeming to be thinking. _"You see that crystal? It now belongs to you. As you know, a time of war is coming to your hollow."_ Tinkerbell nodded glumly. It was not something she liked to think about. _"In ages past, the fight between good and evil has raged on. This new war, will be no different. Thousands of years ago, this crystal was forged with the intents of keeping the balance between the two powers, lest the world be thrown into chaos._

_A new, powerful enemy from the dark is rising, threatening the balance once again. When you take this crystal, you will be able to restore peace." _The new Voice concluded.

"Me?" Tink gasped. Then she began to shake her head. "No, no, no! You have the wrong fairy. I'm no peace maker. I'm the one who's blowing up most of the time!"

_"Tinkerbell,"_ the new Voice said more gently. _"Hard times are coming. You will need this power to protect those closest to you."_

Tinkerbell immediately thought of Terence, her sister and friends. After a while of pondering it over, Tinkerbell finally said, "Alright. I'll do it."

The new Voice didn't reply so Tink took that as a sign to get the gem. Reaching out, she stroked it with a gossamer's touch. A warmth spread through her again although this time it was different. This time it was... familiar. She plucked the gem out of the rock and held it. It began to glow.

_"It's your gem Tinkerbell."_ The new Voice said again. _"It shall always return to you and no one can take it away. Now, go. Protect the ones you care about. Protect Pixie Hollow."_

A blinding light emitted from the crystal, causing Tink to close her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them again, she was in the same place she was before she entered that magical world. She looked down at her hands to see if the blue crystal was still there.

Nothing.

Tinkerbell frowned. So had that all been a dream? Wait... she was awake so it's couldn't be that. Still, she wondered if that had even been real.

_"Better go back to the Tinker's Nook_," Tink thought. _"I seem to be getting heat stroke."_

* * *

Not too far away, the evil Voice watched, and a feeling of disgust filled the creature. So that bratty Tinker was the only thing standing in her way of victory? It would have to take care of her.

And it knew just the fairy to do it.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**So, is anyone reading my stories anymore or did I take too long so you gave up on me? If you did give up on me, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to let you down.**

**Also, the new Vocie isn't the evil Voice and the new Voice is more like a mysterious entity than a real character so you probably won't be hearing from it again. Any thoughts on this chapter?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 is here at last!**

**I cannot tell you just how sorry I am for going on that mini hiatus. There was no excuse for that. Feel free to yell at me.**

**Also, guess what will be happening in this chapter?**

**Btw, this will be my longest chapter yet to make up for the delay, so, be prepared.**

***Breaks into random singing over Disney song***

* * *

Clarion woke up with her heart pounding. Today was finally the day. It took all her self control not to go running around the room like crazy. Instead, she sat on her bed waiting patiently for one of her workers to come in and get her. The wait couldn't have seemed any longer.

_"Oh, where is she?"_ Clarion thought. Then she heard knocking.

Trying to keep her pounding heart calm, she cleared her throat and called out in a clear voice, "Come in."

Cinda walked in and bowed respectively. "Your majesty, the dressing talents are here with your dress."

"Shall I go meet them then?" Clarion asked politely.

"Yes. I will take you to them." Cinda replied, walking out of the queen's chamber.

"Thank-you, Cinda." Queen Clarion followed her helper, feeling as excited as ever. She wondered how Milori was feeling right now.

* * *

Milori paced around his room, feeling more anxious than he had ever felt before. Where were they? He had half a mind to leave his room and find his helpers himself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this anxiety. Today was the biggest day of his life and his helpers couldn't even be bothered to show up on time. Lord Milori took a deep breath.

_"Calm down Milori,"_ He chided himself. _"It's not there fault. They're probably going to be here in a little bit."_

By the time Derek came to get Lord Milori, it was obvious that the lord of winter was very apprehensive.

"Lord Milori," Derek called out. The lord of Winter immediately turned towards the helper. Derek coughed.

"Shall we go get ready for the wedding?" The helper asked.

"Of course," Milori replied smoothly. Derek gestured for the Lord of Winter to follow which he did.

_"It's finally time." _Lord Milori thought, looking out of one of his palaces windows.

* * *

After the Dressing talents were satisfied with their work, they took a step back to admire it.

"You look beautiful," Hem told Queen Clarion with admiration. Clarion smiled warmly in return.

"Thank-you, Hem." The queen of the fairies looked into the mirror to view her gown once again. It was a long-sleeved, white satin dress hand made by the sewing talents of Pixie Hollow. A knock came through the door and Clarion called the fairy in. It was Viola who stood at the door, looking no different besides the fact that her uniform was more elaborate than normal for the special occasion.

"Fairy Mary is here and wishes to speak to you. Shall I let her in?" Viola asked.

"Yes." Queen Clarion immediately answered. She could use a friend right now as nervous as she was. Turning to the sewing talents she said, "You may leave. Thank-you all so very much for helping me."

They all nodded and smiled, making a few more remarks about how lovely they thought the queen looked in her wedding dress before they left. After a few minutes, Viola returned with the Head of the Tinkers who was already wearing a dress herself. Once Viola left, Clarion looked at her friend and released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"Well, today is finally the day." Queen Clarion said. Fairy Mary giggled in response.

"Must you sound so serious? You act like we are about to go to a funeral not your own wedding." Fairy Mary replied. Queen Clarion laughed too.

"Okay, okay... I guess I am being a bit serious." The queen admitted. "It's just that... I'm so nervous."

Fairy Mary gave her a sympathetic smile. "That's only natural, dear. You're about to take a big step in life."

"I know but I'm not use to being nervous."

Fairy Mary laughed. "Come now Ree," the Tinker said, using the old nickname she had given Clarion back in the years before she had become queen. "You don't actually mean to tell me you've _never_ been nervous before this, do you?"

"Fine... I've been _occasionally _nervous over the many years of my life." Queen Clarion joked although it was slightly because of pride too. As a princess, she had always been tough as nails and never wanted anyone to think otherwise. "Thank-you for coming, Mary." Clarion said after a moments hesitation, using the Tinkers' own nickname. "I really needed someone to talk to."

Fairy Mary smiled and flew up to pat the queen's shoulder. "Of course. That's what friends are for."

Queen Clarion gave her old friend a quick smile of gratitude then looked back at the mirror, knowing that she would be wed in less then an hour. "It's finally time."

* * *

Vixen was staring out her bedroom window at all the fairies heading towards the Winter/Spring border(which she now knows is the same place from her dreams) to celebrate the wedding. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Of all the familiar faces she picked out of the crowd, each one had rejected and shunned her in some way or another. All of her least favorite fairies gathering in one place. Even their Royal highnesses would be their.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori had really done nothing to deserve her hate but that was really just it. They had done _nothing_ to deserve _anything_ they got. They are loved by every fairy for no good reason while Vixen tries everything in her power to get somebody to even to consider her as a fellow fairy. Those two could murder someone and the fairies would still love them. They got followed around by clueless fairy idiots who wouldn't know the first thing about love. The fairies talk about love all the time but it just makes them hypocrites.

If they knew what love was then why hadn't Vixen gotten any despite her differences?

Love. Hah! Love her ass! She'd show them. If there wasn't any room for her in Pixie Hollow then she'd just have to make room. The Voice was going to help too. Vixen just had to go release the Voice first.

"It's finally time." Vixen murmured, a smile praying on her lips. The bullying and rejection would stop today.

* * *

"Where'd Fairy Mary go?" Tinkerbell asked once again. The Head of the Tinkers had left a while ago without specifying where she was going. This left Tinkerbell hurrying up to order the Tinkers around to finish their part of the work. At least it was just the finishing touches or else Tinkerbell would never be able to do it.

_"How does Fairy Mary do her job every day?"_ Tinkerbell thought in wonder.

"What's wrong, Tink?" A snarky voice asked. Tinkerbell turned to see Vidia flying over to her.

"Oh, hi Vidia! Nice to see you wearing a dress again." Vidia was wearing her old dress that she had worn during the previous Christmas celebration. Tink remembered how Vidia hadn't even wanted to go to that Ball at first.

_"Man, how things change,"_ Tink thought, slightly sentimental.

"Sweety, that doesn't answer my question." Vidia said, letting a bit of irritation drip in her voice. Tink sighed.

_"Though some things never change."_

"I'm trying to get all the Tinkers to finish the last minute stuff that needs to get done." Tinkerbell explained to the impatient fast-flyer.

"Is that so?" Vidia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Tink nodded. She really wished her fellow Tinkers would listen to her. If they did then this wouldn't be so difficult...

"Well, I'd like to say that you're doing a good job but I'd be lying," Vidia said. Then, realizing how spiteful that sounded she tried to make it up by saying, "I guess I'll help you though."

Tinkerbell's eyes wided. "You're actually volunteering to _help_ me?!" Vidia never did that.

Scowling, Vidia replied, "You want the help or not?"

"S-Sure Vidia." Tink stuttered. Smirking, the fast-flyer began to fly around, telling the other Tinkers what to do.

"Is that Vidia ordering us around?" Clank asked, confused. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Ay. Just go with it Clanky." Bobble replied, feeling just as confused.

Tinkerbell had to admit, Vidia did a good job at ordering the fairies around. In fact, a little _too_ good. Tink was starting to feel a bit jealous. Here Vidia, a fast-flyer, did a better job at running the Tinker faction than Tinkerbell, an _actual_ Tinker, did. Not wanting to feel completely useless, she whistled once to summon one of her friends. Blaze came buzzing over, as eager to please as ever.

"Hey Blaze! You want to help out?" Tink asked. The firefly nodded it's head vigorously in response. "Great! Can you gather the other fireflies so you all can help provide the lighting."

Saluting and making a firefly sound that probably meant "yes" he went to go gather the other fireflies. Tinkerbell looked around to see the progress of all the other fairies. Rani, a water talent, was working on a fountain with some of her fellow talents and Brother Dove while nearby the Minister of Winter was scolding the Minister of Spring for being such a nervous wreck. Rosetta was arranging the flowers in a beautiful floral arrangement as she chattered with Chloe about fashions that were in. As that was happening, Lily was bringing in rare exotic flowers.

_"Looks like we're almost done."_ Tink thought. A horn suddenly blew.

"Lord Milori is arriving!" A male sparrow man's voice announced from the Winter's side. Things started to get hectic, especially on the Winter's side. Tinkerbell tried to catch sight of her sister but failed miserably. Not to long after, another horn blew.

"Queen Clarion is arriving!" Another announcer, a female from the Warm side, announced this time. As fairies finished up, they began to take their seats. Finally catching sight of her sister, she sat across the aisle from her. The wedding was divided perfectly across the border. The left half of the aisle from where Tink was sitting was the Warm side and the right side was Winter.

"This is so exciting!" Peri squealed.

"I know!" Tink agreed. "It's finally time."

* * *

Archimedes hovered above the stage and allowed Lord Milori to jump down on the Winter side, James Bond style.

"Thank-you Archimedes. That will be all for now." Lord Milori told his bird.

_"Come on!"_ He heard the owl protest. _"I can sing 'Here Comes the Bride' for you."_

Lord Milori just looked at the bird.

_"...Nevermind. I'll be going."_ With that, Archimedes flew off and landed somewhere behind the crowd on the Winter side. A gold light flashed at the other end of the aisle and Clarion materialized into sight. Milori caught his breath.

_"She's gorgeous." _He thought. Pierre, the Head of the Music talents, began to play the 'Wedding March' or more commonly known as 'Here Comes the Bride' on the organ. Queen Clarion started to walk down the aisle towards her beloved, holding the bouquet of flowers up to her chest.

_"Look at him. He's so handsome... Gah! Now my heart feels all fluttery."_ Queen Clarion thought. Fairy Mary was with the other bridesmaids(Winnie the Winter Minister and Sunny the Summer Minister) now. Fairy Mary sighed contently and thought, _"I'm so happy for them. They deserve each other."_

Vidia, who was leaning into Thorn's arm thought_, "Wouldn't you know it? I'm actually kind of happy for them."_ To show this, Vidia gave a quick smile to the queen as she walked past. At first, Clarion looked like she didn't know how to react but she eventually returned the smile.

_"They're so beautiful together. I think I'm going to cry."_ Rosetta thought. Seeing that she was starting to tear up, Sled reach across the aisle and handed her a leafkerchief. She mumbled a quick 'thank-you' and began to dab her eyes daintily.

_"Look at Rosetta tearing up."_ Iridessa thought. _"I wonder what someone as emotional as Silvermist is thinking."_

_"Heigh-ho, the derry-o, The farmer in the dell." _Silvermist sang inside her head. _"The farmer takes a wife, __The farmer takes a wife..."_

Eventually, Queen Clarion stepped onto the stage and Lord Milori took her arm. The Keeper left the line groomsman's line and went to stand before the couple.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Lord Milori and Queen Clarion as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The Keeper said. "As Queen Clarion and Lord Milori take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children..."

As the Keeper's went on, Lord Milori gave Clarion's hand a squeeze as if to say, _"Soon."_

"At this time, I'll ask you, Lord Milori, and you, Queen Clarion, to face each other and take each other's hands." The Keeper instructed. Clarion and Milori did as they were told. "Lord Milori, will you take Queen Clarion to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Lord Milori replied without hesitation, without his eyes wavering from his brides beautiful face even as he put on the ring. _"As long as I live."_

"And do you, Queen Clarion, take Lord Milori to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Queen Clarion replied. She slipped on Lord Milori's ring.

"You two are now Lord and Lady of Winter. King and Queen of Pixie Hollow. And, first and foremost, you are man and wife." Dewey said, smiling. "You may kiss the bride."

Lifting up the veil, Lord(King now) Milori and Queen Clarion's lips interlocked in a deep, long kiss. Cheers erupted from the crowd as if to say_, "Finally!"_ Everyone was happy that the couple was together at last. Dewey wiped a tear from his eye.

This was definitely going to be a new book.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that.**

**Silvermist singing that song in her head was a Golden Girls reference. As for the James Bond reference, well, James Bond makes Milori talk so I thought it was fitting.**


	24. Chapter 24

**You think that last chapter was the end of the wedding?**

**You'd be wrong!**

**This chapter continues the wedding. Also, a random note is that I'll be going to my cousin's wedding soon.**

* * *

The newly wed couple went on to each get a slice of their cake. Two cakes had been made: One for the Winter's side and one for the Warm season's side. It made it easier for everyone considering that a winter cake would melt in Spring and a warm cake would freeze in winter. Also, there wasn't any neutral cake that could survive both of the season's extreme temperatures. Besides, one cake isn't enough for all of the Winter Wood's and Pixie Hollow's fairies combined.

King Milori first gave Queen Clarion a bite of his cake. To Clarion, it tasted like a minty vanilla of a sort. Then she let Milori have a piece of her cake which was Fig Chocolate cake. Afterwards, they went to dance to the song that had been played at last Christmas Ball when King Milori had proposed. They couldn't have been happier.

When they were walking back after the dance, Milori murmured to Clarion, "My dear, haven't you forgot something?"

"Huh?" King Milori pointed to the bouquet of flowers. Queen Clarion exclaimed, "Oh, right! All the female fairies gather around to see if you catch the bouquet."

As Tink, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and most of the fairies flew up, Vidia rolled her eyes and muttered something about "superstitions." Queen Clarion tried to get close as to the middle of the border she could without it being a threat to her. Both warm fairies and winter fairies stood on both sides of the border behind Clarion. Lifting up her arm, Clarion threw the bouquet over her head as hard as she could. It sailed far over and past the fairies heads. Everyone remained silent until King Milori spoke.

"Well... that is quite an arm you got," he said.

"Thank-you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vidia was sitting a great distance away with her boyfriend Thorn. She was talking to him about the flowers.

"I mean, why flowers? Wouldn't it hurt if a thorn hit you in the eye-" Just as Vidia held out her arm to motion as she spoke, the bouquet landed in her hand.

"Vidia! You caught the bouquet!" Tinkerbell said. The fairies began to cheer though some sent her resentful looks because _they_ wanted to catch the flowers.

"Now you're gonna get married!" Rosetta squealed. That was the last straw for Vidia. A look of utter disgust and shock covered her face.

"Not a chance in-!"

"Vidia, language!"

In response, Vidia just threw the bouquet on the ground. "No way am I getting married!"

Thorn smirked. "Even if I catch the garnet?"

"Ew, no!"

"Suits yourself." Thorn shrugged. "That means you'll have to dance with some other sparrow man though."

_"So, it's a lose-lose situation for me,"_ Vidia thought. Then she reconsidered. _"Then again, dancing with Thorn isn't _that _bad of an option."_

"Fine. Go catch the garnet." Vidia waved him off dismissively. Turns out, the garnet was replaced with a leafkerchief as to avoid any uncomfortable situations. In the end though, Thorn ended up catching it anyways. Vidia suspected it had to do with his "Son of Milori and Clarion" powers he had. That's considering he even had a talent.

_"Well, his talent _is_ a_ _mystery."_ Vidia thought. _"He might just have special talents."_

"May I have this dance?" Thorn asked, holding out his hand. Vidia rolled her eyes.

"What would you do if I say no?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd probably have to puppy dog pout." Was his reply. To his surprise, she actually laughed and took his hand. Secretly in her mind though, she found it a very tempting idea to make him puppy dog pout.

Maybe some other day.

* * *

"Hey, Tink!" Terence greeted his Tinker friend. Tinkerbell noticeably lit up.

"OH! Uh.. hi Terence!" Tinkerbell replied, stuttering to get the words out with a slight blush on her face. She hastily ran her hands over her dress as if to remove any wrinkles. Her friends giggled at her reaction.

"Looks like she's got it good." Rosetta whispered to Iridessa.

"Got what?" Tink asked, hearing what the Garden fairy had said. In response, Iridessa and Rosetta just giggled some more. This irritated Tinkerbell.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded. Silvermist and Fawn giggled too now. Vidia probably would've joined them if she wasn't out dancing with Thorn. Terence just scratched his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tinkerbell considered for a moment if she should force her friends to tell her but she decided it wasn't worth it. Instead, she turned her attention to a more important thing.

"Nothings wrong." Tinkerbell hastily replied. "So, what're you doing here?"

Terence shrugged although there was a bit of a blush on his face. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Really?"

Terence laughed. "Of course! Do you want to join me? We can hang out with each other for the rest of the wedding."

"I'd love too!" Silvermist said, not understanding that the question was directed at Tink and Tink only. Rosetta elbowed her.

"He was talking to Tink." Rosetta mumbled, quieter this time so that Tink didn't hear. "I think he wants to be alone with her. Sort of like a date."

"Terence is asking to go on a date with Tinkerbell?!" Silvermist squealed with glee, loud enough for all the nearby fairies to hear. Terence and Tinkerbell's faces immediately turned tomato red.

"N-Not a date," Terence quickly corrected, his face still burning. "I j-just wanted to hang out with her. As friends"

"O-Of course." Tink stuttered too.

"Why would I date her? I mean-"

"Yeah! We're just friends."

"-Not that she's a terrible option."

"You aren't either."

"B-But, we just don't like each other that way." Terence finished. They both fell into an uncomfortable silence until Fawn decided she would need to do something.

"Come on girls, let's leave them alone." Fawn said. Rosetta quickly picked up on this and helped guide Silvermist away and Fawn took away Iridessa who seemed interested in staying to hear what happens.

"So..." Terence said a bit more uncomfortably. "Do you want to hang out or...?"

"I'd love to hang out!" Tinkerbell said, a little _too_ enthusiastic, latching onto Terence's arm. Terence laughed although he was blushing considerably.

"Okay! Want to dance?" Terence asked, with more confidence now that he was sure that Tink wanted to hang out with him.

"Dance?" Tink asked, looking back at the dance floor.

"Sure. After Thorn and Vidia are done, we can go dance with everyone else to the next song," Terence replied, his confidence diminishing with Tink's apparent reluctance to dance with him. Tinkerbell considered if she should dance with him or not. If she danced with him, fairies might spread rumors about them and expect that they're a couple and-

Tink paused and mid-thought. She glanced over at Terence who was giving her a kind smile.

Hmm, maybe it's not such a bad thing to let other fairies think that.

"Okay, Terence. Let's dance."

* * *

**There we go. I think that will be the last actually _wedding_ chapter but the story _will_ continue. **

**Also, to the guest who asked if this story is over: You can be positive it's over when you see "Completed" in the description box of the story.**

**P.s, I'm going on vacation today or tomorrow and I won't have easy access to a computer for two weeks. So, it'll be at least that long until my next update. I just wanted to squeeze in this chapter for you guys though to make-up for it.**

**Question Time!: Just curious, who's some of the Tinkerbell couples you like? Some of your least favorite? What's your favorite/least favorite crack pairing? Btw, if you don't know what crack pairing is it's just a crazy, never going to happen, non-canon pairing like Blaze/Cheese or Dewey/Rosetta. See, crazy right?**


End file.
